La canción del homicida
by Kami-cute
Summary: Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.
1. Mente infantil

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Oh sí, sí. Es una novela gore, es decir, contiene asesinatos. Al que lo impresione, por favor, le ruego no lo lea. Y si lo hace, queda claro: yo se lo advertí.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, Kiba sería mi esposo y Sasuke...Sasuke sería violado por mi persona.

**Notas de autor:** Estoy loca. Sí, lo sé. Pasé de lo romántico y la ligera muerte de amor a los asesinatos y los enfermos psiquiátricos. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no, no me caí de ningún lado y quedé inconciente por un par de semanas. Nop. Simplemente, quise cambiar de aire. Sólo eso. Deben admitir que la idea no está tan mal...

-

-

-

**x... Mente infantil ...x**

_Todos lo decían. Nadie lo callaba. Y eran tan bastardos. Jamás fueron capaces de ocultarlo. Jamás fueron capaces de decir una mentira en su lugar. No, nunca. Siempre lo decían en su cara. Pero él era tan idiota. Oh, pequeña alimaña. Nunca reprochó. Nunca dijo nada. Esa pequeña boca de niño, se mantenía cerrada. Sólo sonreía. Pero sonreía como un loco y a la completa nada._

Las paredes grises a su alrededor, lo estaban atemorizando. Absolutamente todo era cubierto por ese horrible y frío gris. Y él no era feliz. Había entendido, a su corta edad, que los horfanatos sólo traen tristeza y dolor, en raciones grandes. Pero él no era un huerfano común. Oh no, nunca lo sería. Él se enfrascaba. Se encerraba en un universo alterno. Su universo, suyo y solamente suyo.

Todos creían que era un demente. Un enfermo mental. Pobre niñito. Tan pequeño y tan lindo. Pero siempre mantenía su boca cerrada. Las monjas del horfanato creían que era por lo que le había pasado. Pobre niño. Quedar huérfano a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Sin su madre ni su padre. Creían que era por eso que el pequeñito callaba. Y que sólo hablaba para cantar _esa inmunda canción._

Una señora mayor, vestida con una túnica larga color negra, llevaba del brazo a un pequeño de ojos negros. A la fuerza. A lo bruto. Pero el niño no se quejaba. No decía nada. Solamente, susurraba una tonta canción. La monja entró a un cuarto, llevándo consigo al pequeño. Frente a ella, otra señora muy impresionada.

- **Dígame, hermana ¿qué hago con este niño?**

- **Lo que hacemos con todos, hija mía, simular un hogar**

- **Hermana, pero éste niño no es normal...**

- **Hija, todos son hijos de Dios. Ante él somos todos iguales.**

- **¡Éste niño es el diablo en persona!**

Oh sí, la hermana Shizune conocía bien los defectos del niño. Porque desde que había llegado a ese gris y triste lugar, ella lo consentía. Lo malcriaba. Pero jamás creyó que el niño fuera una alimaña. Algo que debe exterminarse por el bien de otros. Lo supo luego del primer año que él vivía allí. Cuando lo vio matar con sus manos a ese pequeño pajarito bebé. Pero creyó que era por no entender. Y luego volvió a presenciar su maldad, al ver estrangular a un pobre cachorro. Y hoy, se asustó. Al ver como el pequeño Itachi intentaba asfixiar a uno de sus compañeros.

- **Hermana, no pierda los estribos...**

- **No, no puedo seguir así...** –explicaba la pobre hermana Shizune-**. Es un monstruo. Por favor, ayúdeme.**

- **No creo que el niño Itachi sea tan malo como usted dice...**

- **¡Quiso asfixiar a Kakashi!**

Sor Tsunade colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la hermana Shizune y la miró fijo. Descubrió el miedo en sus pupilas. El terror. Y luego, dirigió su mirada al pequeño Itachi. A sus ojos negros, sin emoción alguna. Sin algún asomo de vida. Y entendió que la bestia, había renacido en él.

x...x

Los ojitos negros del pequeño Itachi asomaban al sol desde la ventana de su cuarto. Tenía prohibido ir al patio. Estrictamente prohibido. Pobre, los niños no querían jugar con él. Le tenían miedo.

Sólo una de sus tantos compañeros se quedaba a hacerle compañía. A soportar el terrible silencio. A soportar el miedo. La pequeña y dulce Sakura. De ojitos verdes y sonrisa angelical.

- **Itachi-kun, te hará mal estar siempre frente a la ventana**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Siempre preocupándose por él. Por su bienestar. Y aunque era algo tan tonto y simple, a Itachi le gustaba. Por eso es que dejó de mirar la ventana, para pasar a mirarla a ella. Y Sakura le sonrió.

- **Ven, júguemos algo. Sino, vamos a aburrirnos mucho**

Itachi descendió de la pequeña tarima que había construido para ver el mundo exterior. Caminó un par de pasos y se sentó a un lado de Sakura. Y sintió su dulce perfume infantil. No sabía si debía. Jamás lo había hecho pero—En un intento de callarse, mordió su labio. Pero no pudo contenerse.

- **Hueles...bien...** –dijo en una voz extremadamente suave Itachi.

- **Gracias** –le respondió Sakura.

No, ella no se había asustado. Mucho menos, había tomado impresión. Ella sabía que Itachi hablaría. Pero jamás supo que las palabras que diría...serían sólo para su bienestar. Por ella, nada más.

x...x

Una niña de ojos como el bosque y un niño de ojos noche estaban sentados, en el frío suelo de una habitación vacía. Ella, con un muñeco entre sus manos. Y él, sin nada qué tener. Ella le extendió sus manos, con el zorro de peluche entre ellas. Y él, no se resistió en tomarlo.

- **Se llama Kyuubi** –le dijo Sakura.

- **Qué lindo nombre.**

Quiso sonreír, para responderle a Sakura, pero ni un amago de eso salió. Le era difícil. Él no podía ser sensible. Pero Sakura era otra cosa. No era una persona. Para él, era una especie de refugio natural.

- **Puedes quedártelo**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Sí. Necesitas alguien que te haga compañía cuando no estoy y Kyuubi puede hacerlo...**

- **Gra—cias...**

Sólo Sakura sabía cuanto le había costado decir esa corta pero gratificante palabra. Y sólo ella sabía cuanto le había costado, cuanto esfuerzo había hecho el pobre Itachi, para poder hacer una sonrisa. Pequeña, diminuta, casi insignificante, pero una sonrisa al fin. Y sólo, para la linda Sakura.

x...x

Itachi estaba sentado, en su cama, con Kyuubi entre ellas. Sus ojos negros apuntaban directo al muñeco. Lo investigaban. Lo estudiaban. Con alegría. Con cariño. Veía en él, la dulce preocupación de Sakura.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y él giró la vista, feliz de ver a Sakura. Pero ella no era la de siempre. Estaba derramando un extraño líquido transparente por sus ojos.

- **¿Qué pasa?** –le preguntó Itachi.

- **Ka-kuzu me qui—tó mi rega—lo de navida—ad** –decía Sakura entre hipos del llanto

Itachi miraba fijo a Sakura llorar. Él no sabía que era eso que ella derramaba. Tampoco sabía porqué él nunca había estado en una situación así. Pero aunque no conocía la sensación de llorar y no sabía lo que era, le molestaba. Y le molestaba más que fuera Sakura la que lo hiciera.

x...x

Era invierno y estaba nevando. La nieve era hermosa. Cubría cada lugar del horfanato. Y por ser un día especial, dejaron a Itachi salir. Sakura iba con él a todas partes. Y cuando se separaban un poco, Itachi se encaminaba hacia donde ella iba. Porque hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de su cuarto que creía que se perdería y dejaría de ver a la pequeña.

Fueron al patio, a jugar en la nieve. Pero Itachi al ver a Kakuzu y recordar lo que había hecho, empezó a seguirlo. Dejó de lado a Sakura, porque tenía un pendiente. Ago que tenía que cobrar.

Siguió a Kakuzu hasta la puerta de entrada del horfanato, que tenía un gran techo empinado, con un montón de nieve acumulada. Ahí, lo acorraló.

- **Déjame en paz, montruo**

Kakuzu estaba realmente aterrado. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Itachi. Y al sentir en el aire ese nuevo aroma, el aroma a miedo. Enloqueció. Una mirada realmente sadista cayó sobre la víctima. Sobre el pobre Kakuzu. Y la canción empezó a sonar.

- **Yo tenía diez perritos** –cantaba Itachi.

- **¿Qué dices, monstruo? Déja de hacerte el tonto...**

- **Yo tenía diez perritos, uno se perdió en la nieve...** –Itachi clavó sus ojos negros en los de Kakuzu y percibió el terror- **¡no me quedan más que nueve!**

Itachi levantó una piedra del suelo y golpeó el techo de la entrada. Kilos de nieve cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Kakuzu. El pequeño cuerpo, que ahora, yacía bajo una sepultura helada. En el rostro de Itachi, sólo la mueca de gozo y palcer. Una sonrisa maníaca y psicópata en sus labios. Eso se había sentido tan bien. Sí, era perfecto. Y ese fue su primer asesinato.


	2. Por qué debo soportar que te traten así

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Novela Gore. Es decir, contiene asesinatos. No soy perfecta describiendo, pero quizás les dé impresión. Por eso, a la gente impresionable y muuuuy imaginativa, les recomiendo que deje de leer aquí y vayan a otro fic. Si siguen, pues, queda claro: se los advertí.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo más cercano a serlo es mi carácter a lo Itachi mezclado con el de Hinata, mis enormes ojos a lo Sakura y mis gatitos negros: Itachi y Sasuke-kun.

**Notas de autor:** Veo que a los que leyeron este fic, les agradó. xD ¡Me alegra tanto! No tenía muy seguro el hacerlo... Es decir, el gore me es difícil. Pero luego mi onee-chan me dijo: 'Escribe todo como cuando lo dices' y me resultó super fácil. Jaj, yoku... Espero este capítulo les agrade igual que el anterior. ¡Matta ne!

-

-

-

-

**x... ¿Por qué debo soportar que te traten así? ...x**

Luego de unas horas, quitaron de debajo de la nieve al pequeño Kakuzu. Había muerto luego de una agonizante espera. Sí, sí, agonizante. Por el peso de la nieve, sus huesos estaban completamente quebrados. Y murió por falta de aire. Asfixia, dijeron. Pero nadie sabía porqué había caído esa nieve. Nadie sabía nada. Y eso, hacía más divertido el juego de matar.

Sakura acompañó a Itachi hasta su cuarto. Ella tenía una extraña expresión. Itachi no la reconocía. Hasta que ella dijo que estaba feliz porque ese niño malo muriera. Y creyó que lo que hacía estaba bien. Siempre y cuando lo hiciera por el bien de Sakura.

x...x

De eso pasó una semana. Nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido. Nadie sabía quién era el culpable. Y eso, a Itachi, no le preocupó. Él de todas formas, iba a seguir encerrado. Esperando algo. Sí, esperando a Sakura. Con Kyuubi entre sus piernas. Esperaba.

La puerta de su cuarto chilló, y supo que ella había llegado. Volvió su cara a la puerta, para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Sakura. Y eso, le molestó aún más que su llanto.

- **¿Qué te pasa?** –le preguntó Itachi.

- **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chouji pero no quiere invitarme**

- **Oh...¿y porqué?**

- **Porque le dije que si yo iba, iba contigo**

Y el odio renació en Itachi. El niño ese no dejaba que Sakura fuera porque era su amiga. Porque lo quería a él. Y le molestó, le molestó mucho. Sakura no lo supo, pero la sonrisa que Itachi le estaba regalando no era para que dejara de llorar, sino porque estaba esperando salir a matar.

x...x

Lo dejaron salir, para que festejara el cumpleaños de Chouji. Y encontró la perfecta oportunidad de vengarse. Luego de la fiesta y la torta, todos fueron a sus cuartos. A dormir. A descansar. Pero Itachi no lo hizo. Se escabulló hasta la cocina, donde supuso estaría Chouji. Claro, ese niño gordo de no más de 10 años debía estar terminando de comerse su torta. Y al llegar a la cocina, lo vio. Sí, esta ahí. Engullendo la torta de chocolate.

- **Hola Chouji** –dijo con voz psicópata

El chiquito se asustó y miró hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Su susto fue mayor cuando vio que era Itachi. Retrocedió unos pasos, para alejarse del maníaco, pero Itachi cada vez avanzaba más. Quedó acorralado entre la mesa e Itachi.

- **¿Q—Qué hacés acá, Itachi?**

- **Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos: uno se perdió en la nieve; no me quedan más que nueve.**

Chouji supo que había sido Itachi quien tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó a Kakuzu. Pero...¿porqué le decía? Quizás él no volvería a hablar. El miedo lo hizo su cautivo. Mientras tanto, Itachi tomaba de la cara a Chouji y agarraba pedazos de torta con la mano. Pedazos grandes, que fue introduciendo a la fuerza en la boca de Chouji. Que no lo dejaban respirar. Que no le permitía gritar. Que no. Pequeños espasmos se dieron por el cuerpo de él. Sus piernas se movían, al igual que sus brazos, en un intento de liberarse. Pero todo lo hacía peor.

- **De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban: uno se comió un bizcocho; no me quedan más que ocho.**

Y así, soltó el rostro de Chouji y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo. Lo mató. Había matado de nuevo. Y así, se fue. Dejando el cuerpo en el piso. El rostro de Chouji, de un ligero color azul.


	3. Porque me la has robado

Autor: Kamicute

**Autor:** Kamicute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. Contiene asesinatos y no hay reservas sanguíneas. Si tienes mucha imagiación... bien, depende de tu forma de ser. Sí eres sádico, te encantará... porque imaginarás sangre hasta en inocentes. Y si no lo eres... mejor, vete. Es una advertecia: no quiero quejas de mareos, vómitos o impresión a causa de hemofobia.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Quizás parezca, a causa de mi carácter similar a Itachi con toques inocentes de Hinata. O por mis enormes ojos pardos al estilo Sakura. O porque tengo dos gatitos negros llamados Itachi y Sasuke-ku. Pero sólo son eso, coincidencias.

**Notas de autor:** Ahhhhhhhh... Debo decir que con este fic gore, me estoy sintiendo muy relajada. Es como ir a un spa, pero sin la parte de las aguas termales, los masajes, y todo eso que caracteriza a los spas. Es una forma de descargarme. Jaj, hacía mucho que no me sentía así de contenta y relajada por escribir algo... Bien, debo aclarar ciertas cosas sobre este fic. En especial, sobre este capítulo. Sasuke NO es hermano de Itachi. Es otro niño más, sin lazos sanguíneos. Se me hacía atroz que Itachi mate a su familia... además, de que quería que fuera hijo único (que tenga el privilegio que yo nunca tuve T.T). Bueno, pensar que voy por el 7mo perrito... Se los dedico a Mai, a Saki y a Kouta-kun. Les va a gustar. ¡Ja nee, mis queridos aprendices de asesinos!

-

-

-

-

**x... Porque me la has robado ...x**

Nadie sabía quién era el psicópata que mataba. Ahora, con Kakuzu y Chouji muertos, todos tenían miedo. Sólo Itachi y Sakura se encontraban tranquilos. Sakura, porque sabía que quienes morían era niños malos. Y ella, no se comportaba así. E Itachi, porque era el orígen de las muertes. Él era el castigador.

- **¡Itachi-kun! ¡Itachi-kun!**

Los ojitos negros de él, se dirigieron hacia la mirada verde de Sakura. ¡Oh, cuanto amor ponía en esa mirada! Sólo él sabía lo importante que era ella. Y lo importante que era verla tan alegre y tan feliz porque...

- **¡Estoy enamorada!**

El rostro de Itachi se volvió frío. Ni un solo asomo de felicidad o asombro. Simplemente, nada. Frío, gélido. Pero Sakura no entendió el dolor de él. No captó el mensaje de 'me duele' que Itachi le enviaba. Por eso, contó de más.

- **¡Me gusta Sasuke! ¿No es lindo?**

Itachi no habló. Simplemente dirigió su mirada a la nada, con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro.

**x...x**

Se escapó de su cuarto, sólo para vengarse. Sí, venganza. De quitarle a Sakura. Ese maldito roba amores. Fue con un paquete, que depositó debajo de la cama de Sasuke. Sí, sí, debajo de la cama. Y esperó a que llegara. Cuando el niñito llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, se apareció a su lado. Sasuke se sobresaltó.

- **Itachi, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?**

Itachi sonrió. Con malicia. Una sonrisa psicópata. Y lo miró fijo. Hundió sus ojitos negros en los similares de Sasuke, quien empezó a ser presa del pánico.

- **Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos: uno se perdió en la nieve; no me quedan más que nueve.**

- **¿¡Kakuzu!?**

- **De los nueve que quedaba, de los nueve que quedaban: uno se comió un bizcocho; no me quedan más que ocho.**

- **C—Chouji ¿también?**

Sasuke no cabía en sí mismo del miedo. Del terror de enterarse de eso... y de esa manera. ¡Estaba cantando que mataba! Y se mostraba... se mostraba... ¡alegre!

- **Itachi, no es gracioso** –decía Sasuke con la voz temblorosa

- **De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban: uno se tragó un cohete; no me quedan más que siete.**

Itachi prendió un fósforo y lo arrojó debajo de la cama de Sasuke. La cama de él voló en pedazos, por la explosión. Una explosión debajo de su cama, con una bomba casera hecha de alcohol, pólvora y otros ingredientes inflamables. Y Sasuke... pobre niño. Su cuerpo quedó pegado al techo. Sólo una mancha uniforme, color roja, sobre el techo. El olor a pólvora y sagre se mezclaba en el hambiente. Itachi, salió de allí, vistorioso.

**x...x**

Sakura estuvo un par de días triste. Pobrecita, ilusionada con el amor y de repente... él va y muere. E Itachi, entendió que había hecho mal. Matar a alguien por robarle el corazón de Sakura no estaba bien, porque luego ella se ponía triste. Pero ella no se sentía triste. Más bien, era un estado de shock absoluto. Algo extraño que rondaba en su cabeza.

- **¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? **–preguntó, con un dejo inexistente de inocencia, Itachi.

- **No lo sé...**

- **¿Estás triste?**

- **No...**

- **¿Y porqué no?**

Ciertamente, Itachi no entendía. La hermana Shizune le había hablado que cuando alguien importante para ti muere, te sientes triste y mal. Pero Sakura iba contra esa idea. No se mostraba triste por la muerte de Sasuke. No se mostraba consciente.

- **Porque si murió era porque fue un niño malo. Y no debes ponerte triste por la gente mala, así nos enseñó la Madre Tsunade.**

E Itachi vio un brillo irreconocible en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Un brillo de seguridad y orgullo. Sakura no iba a estar mal por culpa de la gente mala. E Itachi iba a ayudarla. Alejaría siempre a la gente mala de ella. Aunque siempre usara el peor recurso.


	4. Déjala que vuele alto

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. Gore: Asesinatos. No quiero gente que lea esto y se asuste. Luego me cargan con el peso a mi. No, no... Si leen, debe ser responsables completamente de que están advertidos. Y si siguen leyendo sin prestar atención a mi importante advertencias, pues... aguántensela.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mi carácter mezcla entre el instinto asesino de Itachi y la ternura de Hinata es algo completamente coincidencial. Al igual que mis ojos grandes pardos, al estilo Sakura. Coincidencia. Y mis gatitos llamados Itachi y Sasuke-kun. Coincidencia Pura.

**Notas de autor: **¿Acaso había intentado abandonar el fic? Bien, pues... no. A decir verdad, estuve ocupada en otras cosas. Ya saben: estudios, amigos, instintos asesinos que resurgen y se muestran más violentos que antes, psicólogos que te temen... Cosas normales. La cosa es que mi falta de tiempo había postergado el progreso de este sanguinario encuentro que tengo con ustedes, lectoras. ¿A que algunas me han extrañado? Pues, lo agradezco si así es. He de decir que he extrañado sus reviews también, comentandome lo horroroso y simpático que les pareció la continuación de éste experimento con mi salud mental. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten los asesinatos. ¡Benditas con sangre pura de la gran realeza, que así nos salvaremos todas! Matta ne, mis adorables e inocentes lectoras...

-

-

-

-

**x... Déjala que vuele alto ...x**

Pasaron semanas de esos acontecimientos. Tristes, terribles acontecimientos. Sakura había olvidado por completo a Sasuke. Alegando, claro, a que era un mal niño y se lo merecía. Pero ella no sabía la verdad. Itachi seguía protegiendo a Sakura. Inconcientemente, esperaba que ella le agradeciera su protección quedándose siempre con él. Pero...eran ideas de niños. Ideas de un niño psicópata...con un amor insano.

x...x

Unos pasos apresurados se sentía por el pasillo del horfanato. Pasos de niña. Y la puerta de un cuarto se abrío, haciendo un ruido realmente aterrador. Esos mismos pasos se adentraron en el, ahora, cuarto oscuro. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña. Unas manos taparon sus ojos, haciendo que ella inconcientemente las tomara. Un susurro en su oído.

- Muy feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan...

Las manos resbalaron por su rostro, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Y el dueño de aquellas caricias inocentes, plantó un pequeño beso en las mejillas de la muchachita de ojos verdes. Ella se giró sobre sí misma y abrazó al ojinegro. Un gesto tan necesario. Un gesto tan inocente. Y él le correspondió.

x...x

Sakura e Itachi estaban sentados en la cama de él. Hablando. ¿De qué puedes hablar en un horfanato? Simple: sueños. Ella soñaba volar. Ir lejos. Obtener alas y alejarse de los miedos y el dolor. Él...Él soñaba con ella. Con sus ojos color verde jade. Con su cabello rosa. Con su sonrisa infantil. Soñaba con ella. Soñaba cosas simples. Y, al mismo tiempo, secretas. Porque jamás se lo diría.

- La verdad es que...es un sueño tonto –confesó ella, bajándo la mirada

- No, no creo eso... –le dijo Itachi, mirando a la nada

- Konan dijo que mi sueño no sirve para nada... –se escuchó un sollozo mal acallado-. Porque de nada sirve volar...

Itachi miró a Sakura, que se escondía de aquellos ojos negros. ¿Porqué era tan inocente y tan infantil? No lo sabía. Pero le gustaba. Porque era distinto a él. Diferente. Mucho más positiva. Y no tenía una mancha en su vida; una mancha imborrable.

- Creo que lo mejor es olvidarme de soñar...

Él no pudo responderle. Simplemente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Apretó las sábanas de su cama con demasiada fuerza. Sí, el odio volvía a surgir. Todo era culpa de Konan. Y él quería que Sakura no dejara de soñar. Que siguiera sintiendose como una niña. Y él se tenía que ocupar...

x...x

Caminaba por los pasillos de el horfanato. Silencio. Con sus ojos negros buscaba algún indicio de testigos. Pero no había nadie. Se detuvo ante la puerta del baño de mujeres, mirando a ambos lados. Sí, sería la primera y última vez que iría allí. Empujó la puerta y entró. Nubes de vapor se formaron a su alrededor. Había alguien bañándose. Y sabía bien quien era.

Con sus ojos negros divisó una figura femenina, envuelta en una toalla, avazando por entre las nubes de vapor. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, haciendo presión a eso que lo ayudaría a terminar con otra mala persona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, niño raro?

Clavó sus orbes oscuras en Konan. La inspeccionó. Era más grande que él, unos dos o tres años. Era un poco más alta. Y tenía un cuerpo de mujer. Pero a él no le importó. Ya que ninguna muchachita se comparaba con Sakura.

- ¿Me escuchaste? No tienes porqué estar aquí... –siguió ella.

- Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos: uno se perdió en la nieve; no me quedan más que nueve. De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban: uno se comió un bizcocho; no me quedan más que ocho. De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban: uno se tragó un cohete; no me quedan más que siete.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –la palidez obtenida por Konan era increíble.

Itachi observó fijamente a los ojos celestes de Konan. Y vio como ella se movía, inquieta, a tener esa mirada gélida sobre ella. Esa mirada que le mostraba claramente lo que era la oscuridad. La maldad. Los ojos de la bestia.

- De los siete que quedaban, de los siete que quedaban: uno se mojó los pies; no me quedan más que seis.

Konan miró con pánico a Itachi, para luego mirar sus pies. Parada, sobre un charco de agua. ¿Eso quería decir que ella era...la siguiente? Le devolvió la mirada temerosa a Itachi, para ver ese rostro. Con una sonrisa psicópata y una mirada asesina. Definitivamente, era su fin. Cerró sus ojos celestes en el mismo momento que él arrojaba el cable al suelo. Electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Y los espasmos fueron tan dolorosos y múltiples como se los hubiera imaginado. Podía sentir cómo se iba quemando por dentro. Oyó la puerta del baño y unos pasos que se marchaban. Sí, Itachi había nacido para matar. Era un asesino de sangre. Sabía bien qué hacer y cuando irse. Y, por sobre todo, tenía una razón lógica para matar. Todo era por el bien de ella.

- Maldita Sakura –pensó Konan, mientras 220 voltios de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo húmedo. Su último pensamiento. Luego de eso, cayó al suelo. Sin sentir, sin respirar, sin vivir. Aún tenía pequeños espasmos a causa del electrochoque. Y en sus ojos, aún se reflejaba el terror y el pánico de ver a su asesino. Y el porqué de su acción.

x...x

Itachi no podía dormir. Recostado en su cama, a media noche, sin poder cerrar sus ojos. Sentía como si una revolución se librara dentro de él. Por una parte, sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal; por más que lo hiciera por Sakura. Y por otra, se sentía satisfecho y bien; porque sabía que tenía el poder de castigar.

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron a la ventana, directo hacia la luna. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien o no. Pero sabía que tenía que guardar silencio. Porque lo que hacía era secreto. Y la única que sabía su secreto, era esa esfera gigante color plata que flotaba en el cielo; brillando y oyendo los secretos de él.

x...x

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. En su mano izquierda, se encontraba el zorro de peluche de Sakura. Sí, el pequeño muñeco color naranja claro al que habían nombrado Kyuubi. Ese zorro que era tan importante para él como la mismísima Sakura.

Sintió rechinar la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto. Una muchachita de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se adentró en la habitación. Y él, volvió su vista a la ventana.

- ¿Tú también estás triste? –le preguntó ella.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y esperó a que Sakura se sentara a su lado. El leve hundimiento de la cama le dio a entender que ella se había situado junto a él. Clavó sus orbes oscuras en ella y esperó a que hablara.

- Yo sí... –dijo Sakura-. Estoy un poco triste.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó él

- No lo sé... –dijo ella, dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana-. Creo que es el día...

Las pupilas negras de Itachi se dirigieron a la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. Si prestaba atención, se notaba un ambiente triste. Algo que te hacía achicar el alma y sentirte inseguro. Y al mismo tiempo, roto por dentro.

- Sí, debe ser el día... –justificó Itachi.

Diciendo eso, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. Había aprendido que cuando ella estaba mal, era bueno hacerle alguna caricia o decirle algo lindo. Ella sonrió a la nada, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi. Sintió como él se tensaba. Y su inocente sonrisa se ensanchó.

x...x

Hacía horas que Itachi se encontraba sólo. Sentado en su cama, contando las gotas de lluvia que caían en su ventana. Tan solitariamente aburrido. Aunque estaba acompañado en cierta forma. Sí, por ese extraño muñeco que simbolizaba la inocencia de Sakura. La inocencia que él protegía. Aunque perdiera la suya en el proceso. Aunque perdiera esa falsa inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Desvió sus ojos negros de la ventana, al contar la gota número cien. Miró el muñeco. Tan fijo. Quería hundirse en sus pequeños ojos de plástico vacíos. Esos ojos muertos, que tenían el mismo color que los suyos. Negros. Volvió la vista a la ventana, dispuesto a retomar su extraño juego. Por lo menos sabía que no era el único con ojos vacíos y muertos. No era el único que llevaba la oscuridad en la mirada.


	5. Porque a veces, la justicia es injusta

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. GO-RE. Tiene asesinatos de todo tipo... Y como no quiero que me tomatéen antes de tiempo, por favor, no lo lean sin concentimiento de su mente. Sé que puede ser muy abierto. Muy explicativo. O quizás no tanto y sólo se necesita imaginación. Y muchas ganas de imaginar lo que pasa. En ese caso, si te gusta, adelante. Y si te aterroriza, queda sentado que te advertí.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sí, mi carácter asesino-compulsivo a lo Itachi y niña-inocente a lo Hinata vino ya en mi. Es coincidencia. Mi enormes ojos pardos a lo Sakura, es lo mismo. Coincidencia. Y el tener dos gatos negros, llamados Itachi y Sasuke-kun es pura, purísima coincidencia.

**Notas de autor:** Aquí, volviendo. Supongo que no me fue suficiente el capítulo anterior y escribo más. Es que nada es suficiente cuando se trata de sacar de mi mente todos los asesinatos y homicidios que puedo llegar a cometer. Sí, lo sé. Suenan inocentes. Parecen más accidentes que asesinatos. Pero creo que esa es mi idea. Estoy sacando ideas mínimas, para las más terroríficas ponerlas en otro fic... Pero dejemos esto de lado, ya se enterarán cuando lean un nuevo fic gore mío. El hecho es que estoy actualizando para que ustedes, mis lectoras, tengan el privilegio de leer mi fic... Sé que no es lo mejor de lo mejor, pero a ustedes les agrada y con eso me conformo. Espero lo disfruten...

-

-

-

-

**x... Porque a veces, la justicia en injusta ...x**

Salían de clases. Itachi siempre se sentaba a un lado de Sakura, entre ella y la pared. Entendió que nadie, a excepción de su amiga, querían sentarse a su lado. Tampoco le importaba. Todos eran malas personas. _Tan sólo débiles víctimas._ Sakura iba refunfuñando miles de cosas. Cosas malas hacia la hermana Kurenai, que les enseñaba Matemásticas.

- **Es tan injusto...la hermana Kurenai es injusta, yo merecía una mejor nota...** –decía Sakura.

Itachi sólo miraba a su amiga decir miles de cosas insensatas sobre lo que desearía le pasase a la pobre hermana. Cosas malas. Sin sentido común. Y su mirada azabache no se iba de ella. _Algo iba realmente mal._

- **¿Realmente quieres hacerle todo eso?**

Sakura miró a su amigo, con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro. No esperaba esa pregunta. No, no la esperaba para nada. Pensó un poco y sonrió, con una inocencia demasiado destacable en ella.

- **No, sólo descargo mi ira en palabras...**

- **Sólo era eso, entonces... –dijo él, volviendo su vista al pasillo**

- **Sí...yo no puedo cobrar venganza, es contra Dios. Sólo Dios y sus servidores celestiales pueden tomar partido en la justicia. Yo no.**

Algo dentro de Itachi se sintió renacer. Era...esa sensación de creer que hiciste todo bien y que hiciste bien en elegir esa opción. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh sí, orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de ser un ser celestial para Sakura. Un ser celestial, un enviado del cielo. Y miró sus manos, en un reflejo inconciente. Sólo Dios tomaba parte en la justicia. Sólo Dios...entonces, sus manos, eran las de Dios. Las de un ser eterno y que enviaba de mensaje la justicia. Un enviado del cielo, para proteger a la pequeña Sakura. Y sonrió.

x...x

Iba caminando, tranquilo, hacia el cuarto de la hermana Kurenai. Los pasillos del convento se encontraban tan silenciosos. Una perfecta entrada para el enviado del cielo. Todo tan gris. Tan silencioso. Todo tan igual a siempre. Una reliquia, una asquerosa reliquia.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, entrando sin pedir permiso. Vio, desde la puerta, cómo la hermana Kurenai se levantaba del lugar en que estaba arrodillada rezando. Y lo miraba. Con miedo. Con reproche. Pero él era tan descarado que no se fue. Al contrario. Avanzó con paso seguro hasta la pobre monja. Y empezó a entonar.

- **Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos: uno se perdió en la nieve; no me quedan más que nueve. De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban: uno se comió un bizcocho; no me quedan más que ocho. De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban: uno se tragó un cohete; no me quedan más que siete. De los siete que quedaban, de los siete que quedaban: uno se mojó los pies; no me quedan más que seis.**

La mirada de total sadismo en esos ojos negros jamás se perdió. La hermana Kurenai sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo teblaba incontrolablemente. Como sus cabellos se herizaban. Como su respiración se volvía irregularmente acelerada. Estaba aterrorizada. Tenía miedo. ¡Itachi, la reencarnación de la bestia, estaba frente a ella! Escuchaba esa voz gruesa, masculina, con un dejo de odio y mazoquismo. Era todo tan terrorífico. Apretó con fuerza el pequeño rosario de cuentas color cristal que tenía entre sus manos y, flexionando mínimamente la cabeza, lo apoyó contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando liberarse de esa imagen perturbadora, de tener al aprendiz de Lucifer frente a ella.

- **Señor, protégeme del dicípulo de Lucifer **–dijo ella, en un susurro.

Algo en Itachi hizo una reacción violenta. ¿Porqué lo llamaba dicípulo de la bestia? Él no era eso. Él era un enviado del cielo, del propio Señor. Y con orgullo y desprecio en su voz, dirigió unas palabras vanas a la hermana.

- **Tu Señor no oirá tus palabras...porque él me envió a exterminarte.**

La hermana Kurenai abrió sus ojos con miedo. Veía esa figura, ese muchacho frente a ella. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? Quizás unos 16 años. No muchos. Pero el jóven ahora se había vuelto dicípulo del mal. _Mala elección, mala vida._ Itachi avanzó un par de pasos, viendo como, instintivamente, la monja retrocedía. Vio el ventanal abierto detrás de ella y sonrió. Con maldad. Con sadismo incluído. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en la monja, viendo como se retorcía ante su mirada. Y a él, le encantó esa reacción de sumición y debilidad. De saber que no tenían escapatoria. Y empezó a cantar.

- **De los seis que me quedaban, de los seis que me quedaban: uno se mató de un brinco; no me quedan más que cinco.**

Vio cómo la hermana Kurenai negaba con la cabeza, desesperadamente. Y avanzó cada vez más, haciendola retroceder en el proceso. Poco a poco, la dirigía hacia su propia muerte. Era tan masoquista. Luego de dar el décimo paso, vio como ella chocaba contra el marco del ventanal. Y sonrió.

- **Salta** –dijo Itachi, en un tono de voz psicópata

La hermana Kurenai largó a llorar, mientras apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana el pequeño rosario. Giró sobre sus propios talones, entonando entre el llanto una canción para misa. 'No tengo miedo a las penumbras, porque el Señor estará conmigo iluminando el camino'. Quedó estática en el borde del enorme ventanal, viendo a la nada. El dicípulo de la bestia...el dicípulo de la bestia la obligaba. Sintió una mano en su espalda, como dándole aliento a seguir. Giró mínimamente el rostro, hasta ver a Itachi a su lado con la mano izquierda en su hombro mientras veía a la misma nada que ella observaba. Sonriendo con maldad. Y así, se dejó caer. Flotó, por unos minutos, viendo hacia el cielo. Viendo, en la ventana, la figura irreconocible de Itachi. Y luego, oscuridad. El ruido sordo que hizo el delicado cuerpo femenino de la hermana Kurenai contra el suelo fue como música para los oídos de Itachi. Le gustó y le gustó mucho. Y notó, desde la distacia, que el pequeño rosario aún estaba entre las manos de ella. Miró al cielo, con ua idea en la cabeza. Quizás ella, si había tenido salvación.

x...x

Estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama. No podía hacer nada más que ver las manchas de humedad en el techo. Ahora debía esperar. Esperar. Esperar su pequeño milagro. Sintió un par de golpes en la puerta, para luego escucharla abrirse. Era ella, no había duda.

- **¿Oíste lo que pasó?**

La voz dulce de Sakura se abrió paso entre el asfixiante silencio de aquella gris habitación. Itachi se levantó, hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Miró unos minutos aquellos ojos jades, que lo mantenían embelezado, para luego negar fugazmente con la cabeza. A pesar de ser amigos durante tanto tiempo, él seguía siendo el mismo niño retraído.

- **La hermana Kurenai se suicidó...**

Itachi frunció levemente el seño. Ella no se había suicidado, había sido castigada por aquel glorioso ser enviado del cielo. Había sido asesinada por él, en otros términos. Vio con sus orbes azabaches como Sakura tomaba asiento en el suelo, obligándolo a levantarse y sentarse a su lado.

- **¿Cómo saben eso?** –dijo él.

- **Saltó desde su ventana...** –dijo secamente Sakura.

Itachi miraba fijamente al suelo, intentando pensar correctamente. ¿Cómo podían creer eso? Suicidio no era un castigo. Era una escapatoria para débiles e inútiles. Una blasfemia. En cambio, el castigo divino que él otorgaba era mucho más artístico. Como también, menos perdido.

- **Aunque, ¿sabes?** –la voz de Sakura hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones y diera un pequeño respigo-**. Creo que no fue suicidio...**

- **¿A no? **–dijo él, haciendose el desentendido.

- **No** –respondió ella-**. Creo que decidió cumplir un castigo...**

- **¿Eso crees?**

- **Sí...al fin y al cabo, era una mala persona. Y las malas personas, pagan.**

Los ojos azabache de Itachi se posaron fijamente sobre los verdes de Sakura. Ella le sonrió. Él, bajó instintivamente la mirada. Demostraba que, pese a castigar a mano suelta, conservaba algo de inocencia. Algo que, lentamente, iría desapareciendo.

x...x

Hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que Itachi se dignaba a salir de su cuarto, para 'inspeccionar' el mundo exterior. A ser sincero, desde que era pequeño solamente salía en contadas ocasiones. Y casi siempre, por insistencia de Sakura. Pero luego de cumplir los 13, empezó a salir por cuenta propia. Caminaba largas horas por todo el horfanato, olvidando las clases. Observaba todo y estaba en paz. Claro, hasta que volvía a encontrarse con Sakura. Entonces ella se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano, para llevarlo lejos del bullicio de adolescentes idiotas como sus compañeros de horfanato. Y ésta, era una de esas ocasiones.

- **¿A dónde vamos?** –preguntó finalmente Itachi, al ver los constantes jalones que Sakura le echaba a su mano.

- **Vayamos...¡a la terraza!**

Resignado, corrió detrás de Sakura. Llegaron al final del pasillo y empezaron a subir las empinadas escaleras que daban a la terraza del horfanato. Itachi no dejó de mirar a Sakura en ningún instante. ¿Por qué le parecía tan bella? Quizás la inocencia. O la luz que irradiaba su mirada. Tal vez, el simple hecho de ser todo lo contrario a él. Itachi no era inocente. Su mirada no irradiaba luz, irradiaba oscuridad. No era tan celestial como Sakura.

De repente, sintió el frío colarse por sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Todo en su interior se congeló al sentir el helado viento en su rostro. Abrió los ojos, para ver a la pequeña Sakura parada en el centro de la terraza. Con ambos brazos abiertos al viento. La rosada cabellera, bailando junto al frío. Y una sonrisa ángelical en su delicado rostro.

- **¿No adoras sentir el frío, Itachi-kun?**

- **Sí, es agradable**

- **Te hace sentir vivo...**

Itachi seguía hundiendo su mirada azabache en la delicada figura femenina delante de él. Intentando descifrar ese 'algo' que le gustaba. Intentando, intentando...pero sin encontrarlo. Se sentó en el suelo, en el mismo momento que Sakura empezaba a girar en círculos. Podía ver su sonrisa abierta al mundo y sus ojos, cerrados al miedo. Sakura le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.


	6. Los verdaderos actores son los que viven

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. O sea, con asesinatos. No me agrada la idea de que la gente lo lea, pese a mis advertencias. Por eso: si tienes un grave problema de hemofobia o asco hacia este tipo de lectura; NO LEAS. Si lo lees, tienes el derecho de dejarme un review y decirme s te ha gustado o no. Arigato.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No, mi caacter sádico a lo Itachi con algo dulce a lo Hinata no tiene nada que ver con Naruto. Y tener grades ojos pardos a lo Sakura tampoco. Y tener dos gatos negros llamados Itachi y Sasuke-kun, tampoco. Puras coincidencias.

**Notas de autor:** Heme aquí, escribiendo otro capítulo. He visto que el quinto capítulo les gustó a todas las que lo leyeron. Me tiene un tanto aterrada el corromperlas con mis ideas psicópatas, pero... quiero que sepan todas que esto es un juego. No mato a nadie, tranquilas. Es sólo un juego que tengo con mi mejor amigo, así que no intenten hacerlo. Ahora, tengo varias de mis lectoras con dudas. Sí, soy un poco misántropa pero debo respoderlas. A continuación, sus respuestas. Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Ángel de la Oscuridad****:** Es normal que no hayas visto antes el capítulo cuatro, ya que lo subí unos segundos antes que el cinco xD Pero menos mal que no te lo has perdido. Konan descubrió todo porque... Bueno, es Konan. Lo sabe todo. Y, respecto a tu duda: ¿cuántos años quieres que tengan? xD Es una broma... La verdad, no los hice con una edad promedio. Verás, al principio Itachi tenía 8 años y Sakura 6. Luego los hice más grandes, Itachi de 10 y Sakura de 8. Pero en el quinto capítulo, como habás leído, Itachi tiene 16 años. Por lo que Sakura tiene 14. No tienen una edad fija. A decir verdad, sólo los hago de edades cuando las víctimas ven bien contra quién se enfrentan. No me gusta ponerles edad, ya que Itachi progresivamente pasan los años. No puede matar todos los días, ¿no crees? Yoku, respuesta dada xD Ahora, respecto al amor de Sakura... Te darás cuenta cuando suba el capítulo dos. Lo subiré dentro de poco, creo... No lo sé bien. Aún está en progreso. De nuevo, Arigato gozaimasu por leer y ¡disfruta mis locuras demenciales! Algún día, serás mi víctima ;)

**Namine1993****:** No puedo decirte algo concretamente. No tenías dudas, pero supuse que te sentirías alagada si te escribía un dedicado. La razón por la que subí el capítulo tan seguido es que ya los tenía preparados... Pero tuve problemas (leer notas de autor capítulo 4) por eso no lo subí antes. ¿En realidad te sorprendió que Kurenai hubiera muerto? A mi no. Es decir... nadie más entraba en mi categoría de sensei riguroso que te echa en cara tus errores. No la odio ni la detesto, que quede claro. Sólo... quedaba bien para el papel. Mira, si la cara de Itachi psicópata que yo me imaginé es la misma que te imaginaste tu, entonces si da miedo. Puedo asegurarlo. Y lo de Itachi y Sakura en la terraza... bien, necesita cosas románticas el fic. Y fue lo primero que me cruzó por la cabeza: Itachi+Sakura+Terraza: Romance. Y la ideología de Itachi, bien... creo que es la misma de Sakura (tomando en cuenta que ella no sabe que él asesina). Ambos creen que es algo bueno... cuando en realidad, no lo es. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ellos va bien y nosotros mal... De acuerdo, arigato gozaimasu por leer mi fic. Cada capítulo, cada vez que puedes. Arigato.

**Z.mari****:** Una pregunta, ¿eres sádica? Quiero saberlo por el hecho de que siempre que lees mis capitulos, pones a 'Itachi' y 'babas' en la misma frase. xD No es nada malo, sólo que... tengo esa duda. Espero puedas responderme. Porque, si es así, entonces tenemos un gusto similar... Luego, te explicaé porqué.

**x.kTa.x****:** No hay poblemas en que pongas reviews o no. Bah, si, pon reviews xD pero no interesa el tiempo, a eso me refiero. Sí, a Itachi le gusta mucho Sakura (no sé si la pregunta viene con doble sentido hacia mi, pero te respondo que si, ya que es lo mismo de ambas partes). Pero no la termina psicopateando. Ella sigue siendo ella... Bue, ya lo leerás. No te daré adelantos. Soy mala, sí. Muy mala y me gusta xD. Saca todas las conclusiones que quieras, pues no te diré nada. Es más, tienes derecho de enviarme un MP (mensaje privado, solo permitido para usuarios) e intentar acertar. Pero no te lo diré. ¿Te estoy torturando, te das cuenta? Jáh, gracias por adorar mi fic. ¿Le rindes culto o algo? xD Es broma, es broma... Sé que te gusta, ya que siempre me dejas un review y me encanta leerlo. Ahora, en la parte de los cinco... No, nadie muere partido en pedazos. Pero me has dado una idea grandiosa para otro fic. En realidad, muere en un lugar... Busca algo que rime con cuatro xD. Bueno, me voy llendo... Por cierto, tú junto con Ángel de la Oscuridad son mis próximas víctimas. Cuidate...

**Rosemary****: **¿Prefieres que te diga Rouce-chan? :) Te ha gustado mi fic, es suficiente. No tengo nada que decirte, ya que escribo por ti en MSN... Y, gracias al cielo, no me crees psicópata. Muchas me han creído eso... ¬¬ No lo soy. Bien, gracias por leer. Tú, eres mi víctima principal. Cuidate!

**Carito-fox****:** ¿Se te ha pegado mi canción? Jáh, disculpa... Lo encuentro gracioso. Yo la canto todos los días, antes de ir a la escuela. La gente me tiene miedo por eso pero... Nah, no me hago problemas. Son débiles víctimas, ¿qué crees? Bien, continuaré mi fic... Ja ne, y arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Y ahora, se abre el libro de terror...**

-

-

-

-

**x... Los vedaderos actores son los que viven ...x**

Luego de unos minutos, bajaron a clase de teatro. Y allí era donde se encontraban. Itachi no tenía que interpretar ningún papel. Sus compañeros detestaban trabajar con él y la hermana Anko temía enseñarle algo, así que él era el telonero. Sí, el que sube y baja el telón. Entonces, después de abrir el telón, se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia la multitud de alumnos sobre el escenario. Entre ellos, la pequeña Sakura. Vio directamente, a un lado de Sakura, a Ino. Ella era la presidenta, por así decirlo, del grupo de teatro. Y nunca le había agradado Sakura.

- **Dime, querida, ¿acaso no sabes actuar?** –escuchó que Ino le decía a Sakura.

- **Sí...es que...** –intentaba explicarse Sakura.

- **Creo que está bien claro que ella no merece el papel principal** –dijo Ino a la hermana Anko.

La hermana miró a Sakura, la cual bajó del escenario para entregarle el guión. Itachi pudo ver cómo los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas y como éstas caían tristemente por el suelo en que caminaba. Sakura no se merecía ese trato. Volvió la vista a Ino, que sonreía con suficiencia. No, esto no iba a quedarse así...

x...x

Corrió detrás de ella. De cualquier forma, no tenía un papel importante en clase de teatro y, además, no le importaba lo que sus compañeros dijeran a sus espaldas. Decían exactamente lo mismo que cuando él estaba. Logró alcanzarla a la altura del gran salón de fiestas. La encontró sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas e intentando no llorar. No tenía demasiado éxito. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro con la mano, haciendo que ella diera un respingo notorio. No lo había reconocido.

- **Soy yo, tranquila** –dijo Itachi, ante la reacción de Sakura.

- **E—Está bi–bien** –dijo Sakura, para empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Itachi detestaba ver llorar a Sakura. Era algo que le revolvía las tripas y lo hacía sentir inseguro. Y él detestaba ser inseguro. Él quería estar seguro de sí mismo, para asegurar el bienestar de ella. Pero todas esas, eran emociones. Y como tales, no puedes controlarlas.

Se sentó a su lado, haciendo que ella apoye la cabeza en su hombro. No la acariciaba. No le murmuraba palabras dulces al oído. Sólo estaba ahí, como una estatua. Dándole la seguridad a ella de que, pasara lo que pasara, él estaria para acompañarla.

- **Gracias** –murmuró Sakura, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, dejando atrás a Itachi.

x...x

La clase había terminado y todos estaban en el receso. Pero ella, como ser presidenta del grupo de teatro, se quedó un poco más. ¿Haciendo qué? Practicando, quizás. Para luego, demostrar que era más que el resto.

Itachi empujó la puerta de entrada al salón de teatro. Divisó, sobre el escenario, a Ino seguir dramatizando. Bufó, para luego seguir caminando. Llevaba algo en la mano. Un objeto cortante. Punzante. Algo para herir y lastimar. De esos objetos que a él le encantaban.

Llegó a la base del escenario y miró hacia arriba. Ino seguía actuando y no se había percatado de su presencia. Mejor. Así podría planear más la dolorosa muerte. Fue hasta la parte trasera del escenario y ascendió por unas pequeñas escaleras. Cuando se halló en el escenario, buscó con la mirada a Ino. Seguía actuando. Qué patética. Fue hasta las cuerdas del telón y las bajó, haciendo de la gran tela descendiera. Vio, con gozo, como Ino empezaba a asustarse. Entonces, caminó hasta ella. Y vio, luego, la mirada de pánico.

- **¿Pánico escénico?** –preguntó, con una voz demente, Itachi.

Ino quiso huir, pero se dio cuenta que el costado derecho del teatro, estaba cerrado. El muy maldito había previsto todo. No podía huir por delante, pues estaba él. No podía ir por el costado izquierdo, porque estaba el telón. Ino giraba su vista en torno a todo el escenario. Sin prestar atención a lo que Itachi decía. Sin escuchar, realmente, que cantaba esa canción.

- **Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos: uno se perdió en la nieve; no me quedan más que nueve. De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban: uno se comió un bizcocho; no me quedan más que ocho. De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban: uno se tragó un cohete; no me quedan más que siete. De los siete que quedaban, de los siete que quedaban: uno se mojó los pies; no me quedan más que seis. De los seis que me quedaban, de los seis que me quedaban: uno se mató de un brinco; no me quedan más que cinco. **

Ino entonces, ante la desesperación, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar. Itachi, le devolvía el gesto con pequeñas carcajadas maníacas. Daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Él no dejaba de acercarse y de mirarla con sadismo. Un sadismo con odio incluído. Y ella, lloraba aún más ante el miedo.

- **Lágrimas de cocodrilo** –decía Itachi-**. Bastante conmovedor.**

- **Déjame en paz, ¡te lo ruego! **–decía Ino entre el llanto.

Itachi siguió avanzando, hasta detenerse a unos cinco pasos de distancia. Ino intentaba huir, pero ¿adónde? Todo estaba cerrado, previendo que huyera. Y él, no permitiría tampoco que se vaya. No podía abandonarlo en la mitad de la obra. Sonrió maléficamente. El ser celestial comenzaba a actuar. Y con eso, cantó de nuevo.

- **De los cinco que quedaban, de los cinco que quedaban: uno se mató en el teatro; no me quedan más que cuatro.**

Estiró su brazo y dejó caer el objeto punzocortante en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Ino. Sí, él ahora quería que su víctima se matara. Parecería un suicidio y le daría el toque dramático que una obra merece. Porque esa vida que vivían era fingida y él, la denominaba obra.

- **¿Q—Quieres que me mate?** –preguntó Ino, aterrada de la respuesta.

- **Si** –contestó Itachi-**. Hazlo.**

Ino tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo miró. ¿Matarse? Ella no podía hacer eso. No, no podía hacerlo. Miró con odio y dolor a Itachi, que sonreía malignamente. ¿Porqué era tan descarado?

- **Sólo...quiero saber...**

- **Lo hago por Sakura** –dijo Itachi, antes de la pregunta

- **¿Ella te lo pidió?** –dijo Ino, con desprecio

- **No** –dijo Itachi, sonando severo-**. Lo hago por mi cuenta.**

No cruzaron más palabras. E Ino se sentía realmente aterrada. No podía matarse. No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero podría atacar a Itachi y huír. Aunque, se veía un tanto imposible.

- **¿Tienes miedo?** –preguntó Itachi entre burlas-**. Qué vergüenza, planeé esto como una muerte digna de una actriz**

- **Púdrete** –le respondió Ino.

- **Tranquila, ya lo haré**

Empezó a acercarse a Ino, haciendo que ella se desesperara. Tenía tanto miedo esa muchachita de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el mar. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó el objeto sobre su muñeca. Itachi había visto eso. Entonces, se acercó a ella hasta tomarle el rostro. Se acercó a su oído, mientras coon la otra mano tomaba la de ella y el objeto cortante. Suspiró en su oído, para luego murmurarle:

- **Muérete**

Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión al sentir la pequeña navaja cortar su muñeca derecha. Vio como Itachi, al mismo tiempo, se alejaba. Y con desesperación y miedo, miró su muñeca. Sangre. Sangre de una actriz, derramandose. Y el culpable, se marchaba como si nada. Empezó a gritar, desesperada. Pero la sangre, corre más rápido ante el miedo por causa de la adrenalina. Y allí, a los pocos minutos, murió desangrada. Murió una jóven actriz. Con un final digno de obra de teatro. Itachi había matado de nuevo.

x...x

Era medianoche y no podía dormir. Itachi daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero el sueño parecía resentido con él, y no aparecía. Cerró los ojos por enésima vez, para luego escuchar la puerta abrirse. Abrió los ojos, asombrado, y se levantó de su lugar. ¿Qué se encontró? Pues a la pequeña Sakura, en pijama, entrando a su cuarto. Las mejillas de Itachi se tiñeron de un leve color carmín. Sakura, en cambio, se dio media vuelta y al ver a Itachi mirándola, se paralizó.

- **¿Q—Qué haces aquí?** –preguntó, un tanto temeroso, Itachi.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, hasta el punto de tapar su rostro con su flequillo. Sus hombros se movían abruptamente, como si estuviera por llorar. Sus manos jugaban entre sí, apretujándose. Y sus piernas temblaban visiblemente. Pero no hablaba. No dejaba escapar ni una sola palabra. Sólo se mantenía en silencio.

- **Creerás que soy tonta** –dijo Sakura, luego de unos minutos-**. Pero tengo miedo**

- **¿De qué?** –preguntó Itachi, asombrado.

- **De 'el castigador'**

'El castigador' era el sobrenombre que se había autoimpuesto Itachi, para hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona. Sólo ante la presencia de Sakura. Y ahora...ahora ella estaba aterrada por su culpa. Por él mismo. Sakura le temía a Itachi. E Itachi sentía como si estuvieran golpeándolo desde adentro.

- **No es que tenga miedo** –prosiguió Sakura-**. Es que...no lo sé...**

- **¿Qué es entonces?** –preguntó Itachi.

- **Es duda...** –respondió ella-**. ¿Por qué sólo castiga a la gente que me hace daño a mi?**

Itachi calló. ¿En realidad debía decirle la razón? ¿O era mejor inventar una un tanto menos obvia? Sin que se diera cuenta, Sakura había avanzado lo suficiente como para sentarse en la algo dura cama. Y lo miraba. Miraba a sus ojos zabache, espectante a una respuesta que quizás no llegaría nunca. Itachi, por su parte, buscaba algo para responder. Aunque sea un monosílabo. Aunque sea, nada. Miró a Sakura, clavando su mirada negra en la verde de ella. Una sonrisa, un tanto arrogante, se apareció en el rostro de Itachi.

- **Porque** –empezó a explicar- **él fue enviado para cuidarte y proteger tu bienestar.**

Sakura abrió sus ojos, estupefacta. ¿Cuidarla? ¿Proteger su bienestar? ¿Todo eso por ella? Formó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego abrazar a Itachi. Él no correspondió, sólo puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de ella y la derecha en su hombro. Él no era de demostrar afecto. Pero Sakura sabía bien que la quería.


	7. El día que Kyuubi dejó de acompañar

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fic gore. Contiene asesinatos. Mycha sangre e ideas psicóticas que rondan mi cabeza hasta la madrugada. Por favor, si tienes problemas con esto, no lo leas. No quiero cargar con responsabilidades innecesarias.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Sí, tengo un carácter mezclado con el sadismo de Itachi y la dulzura de Hinata; pero no es más que coincidencias. Al igual que mis enormes ojos pardos a lo Sakura. O mis dos gatos negros Itachi y Sasuke-kun.

**Notas de autor:** ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo 6? Vamos, que fue solo una prueba. Me hubiera encantado ser un poco más sadista, pero... Nah, no salió nada realmente interesante de mi cabeza. Mis ideas estan completamente vacías, sólo me quedan las realmente feas y asquerosas. El verdadero Gore viaja a otro fic. Pero me esfuerzo, ¿no lo creen? Jáh, eso lo dudo. Sólo mis dedos viajan sobre el teclado como componiendo canciones sobre un piano. Sí, imagino un piano que antiguamente tenía mi abuelo en su casa. Con ese piano mi primo se cortó un dedo... (suspiro) Qué tiempos aquellos. Bien, contestaré sus preguntas de nuevo. Y para quien no sabe, misántropa es una persona (mujer en mi caso, o adolescente, como quieran tomarlo) que detesta los tratos humanos. No malinterpreten. Adoro SUS tratos... pero la raza en general... Nah, eso contamina.

**Namine1993****:** ¿Te ha dado impresión lo de las muñecas? Vamos, que eso a sido nada. ¿Qué harás cuando leas la continuación de este fic gore? ¿Te morirás? Jáh, no lo tomes como una burla. No es eso. Pero comprendo tu impresión hacia ese tipo de acción... Tengo una conocida que es exactamente igual, y con un amigo la torturabamos haciendo como que pasabamos los cuchillos sobre nuestras muñecas. La sangre era simple salsa de tomate, pero lográbamos nuestro cometido. Gritaba realmente asustada. Bien, veo que te ha gustado mi especial dedicación. No será la única. Creo que escribiré siempre para mis lectoras... Aún no lo sé. Dime, ¿tienes pesadillas con esto? No tiene gracia leerlo de día, porque es mejor de noche. Puedes sentir el miedo recorrer tu sangre y de eso se trata el juego. ¡Vamos, que estás participando! Es un juego divertido... Me gusta hacerte sentir así. Arigato gozaimasu por leer. Saludos y... cuidate de mi :)

**Krencita-seijun****:** ¿Andas mal, no es cierto? Y no puedo contactarte. Quiero hablar contigo para ver como andas... Espero que no sea el idiota de 'ya-sabes-quién' porque prometo ir y golpearlo hasta cansarme. No tiene derecho de tratarte así. Sí, es por su culpa. No le tomes importancia, Krencita. Sabes que estoy para ayudarte... Y disculpa por matar a Ino, fue petición de una amiga. Prometo no matarla más xD

**x.kTa.x****:** Sí, creo que estaría teniendo catorce. O quizás, en este capítulo, tenga 15... No estoy segura. Una pregunta: ¿por qué quieren ponerle edad? Déjenlos libres... No deben tener edades. Yo pondré cuando las tengan. No te diré cuando Sakura entenderá que Itachi mata... ¿Acaso no sabes? Contigo juego tres juegos diferentes: El de 'La caza' (porque eres mi víctima), el de 'La psicosomatización' (cuando lees este fic... te queda en la cabeza y, de seguro, tienes miedo de que esto te suceda... y por eso, la adrenalina corre rápido por tu cuerpo y puedes oler el miedo en el aire) y el de 'La tortura' (no te responderé ninguna pregunta extra sobre este fic). No mataré a Naruto. Creo que una vez lo dije. Naruto simplemente será humillado... Nah, mejor no. Pero no estaría mal matarlo xD. Sí, el fic terminará cuando ya no me queden perritos para matar. Pero luego haré otro fic en que daré la continuación (está en proceso). Tu altar de Orlando Bloom... O.o me estás dando más miedo del que yo puedo inculcarte. ¿Sabes que les tengo miedo a las fanáticas? Dios... es mucho. Y sí, serás mi próxima víctima... Luego, más adelante, entenderás porqué.

**Carito-fox****:** Lee este capítulo. Dejará en claro algo sobre tu Dei... No quiero responderte eso. Tengo muchas canciones que se te pueden pegar... pero te creerán psicópata si las cantas. Así que te recomiendo busques otra xD. ¿No quieres a Ino? ¿Qué problema traes con ella? Quiero que me cuentes... Veremos si puedo hacer algo por ti. Y gracias por tararear esa canción... Realmente, siento que te vuelves mi aprendiz :3

**Sakurass****:** ¿Te da miedo Itachi-kun? ¬¬ Siento algo... ¿Odio? No, no. ¿Asco? No, tampoco. ¿Desprecio? No, no, menos. ¿Quizás ganas de asesinarte? Mh... quizás. No te asustes. Es que Itachi-kun en este fic tiene mi personalidad. Y siempre que alguien dice algo sobre tenerme miedo, me encanta. Me siento realmente alagada... Lo sé, soy insana. Pero ¿Te ha gustado mi fic? Eso es lo importante. Arigato por leer.

**Ángel de la Oscuridad****:** Responderte tu duda, la responderé siempre. Ángel de la Oscuridad, siento una gran conexión contigo y me encanta. ¿Podrías pasarme tu MSN? O agrega el mío, si así prefieres. Quiero hablar contigo. ¡Tienes grandes adepciones a ser mi alumna/o preferida/o! ¿Te interesaría? Quisiera ser tu sempai :3 Bien, sobre la respuesta que como morirá el tercer perrito... Lee este capítulo. Lo entenderás. Solo imagina bien. No me interesa que tengas dudas, yo las responderé todas. Me sentiré orgullosa de hacerlo. 'El castigador' en realidad, es mi sobrenombre xD En mi juego con mi mejor amigo, así me llamo yo. Por eso, quise donarle por un momento mi sobrenombre a Itachi. Se me hizo razonable. Las hermanas... No pensé en las hermanas. Creo que saben que Itachi es así, pero no creo que desconfíen de él. Mira, era algo que pondré en la continuación de este fic así que... no lo responderé. Me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente. La canción del homicida siempre está arriba xD siempre para mi. Y, por eso de ser mi víctima... Mh, será fácil. Ten cuidado, porque, por si no sabes, los científicos están mezclando genes de cerdo con genes de patos y gansos. Ha nacido uno con extremidades similares a alas. ¿De qué forma prefieres morir? :) Que la bendita sangre de tu primera victima caiga sobre ti y te bendiga. Cuidate... Nos leemos.

**Rouce-chan****:** Mi principal víctima, niña... Puedes tomarte ese atrevimiento con total libertad. Pero no, Sakura no sabe. Es lo único que respoderé. Ni siquiera se lo imagina. Luego entenderás. Pero... mh, sí, es difícil que seas mi víctima. No sería creíble. Llorarías falsamente. Podríamos ser un par, ¿no crees? Lo veo más razonable. Porque yo de víctima, sería como si Satán ayudara en un hospital. No tiene sentido. :) Hablamos luego y... espero aceptes mi propuesta. Ja ne...

**Paramore-angel****:** ¿Te has vuelto más sádica por mi fic? Dmn, eso es impresionante. ¡Ya eres mi tercer alumna! :3 Me encanta ser tu sempai, en cierto modo. No lo soy del todo... Pero si me aceptas, lo seré gustosa. Practica tu risa diabólica... xD No debe sonar como a un dibujo animado. Hazla creíble. Y cuando no cantes la canción (que sería como una blasfemia, pero es comprensible), diles a tus amigos que aprendiste de Kami Taisho como asesinar a alguien con una simple cuchara. Verás como disimuladamente se irán corriendo a un lugar seguro xD. Arigato gozaimasu por leer. Ya me he pasado por tus fics y te felicito... Sólo me falta leer el largo. Pero lo haré. Nos leemos nuevo, ja ne.

**Karu****: **Querida aprendiz... Quiero decirte que tomaré toda mi inspiración y mi tiempo para ayudarte a escribir fics gores y darks. Me siento emocionada de transmitirte mi aprendizaje :) Espero sigas así de inteligente y original. Te recompensaré, lo prometo...

-

-

-

-

**x... El día que Kyuubi dejó de acompañar ...x**

Itachi corría con todas sus fuerzas tras un par muchachos. Un rubiecito y un moreno. Pero no podía alcanzarlos. ¡Demonios! Tenían que devolvérselo. Tenían que dárselo de vuelta. Él quería recuperarlo. Tenía que recuperarlo. Aunque le costase la vida. Aunque tuviera que robarles la vida a esos dos.

- **¡Devuélvanme ese peluche!** –gritó Itachi, con todas sus fuerzas.

- **¡Mira! El niñito quiere a su muñeco** –reía el moreno.

- **¡Eres muy infantil Itachi! ¡Ya madura, un!** –gritó el rubio.

Él seguía corriéndolos. Pero no lograba alcanzarlos. O eso creía. Hasta que llegó a pisarles los talones al rubio que se llevaba el peluche. Y lo agrarró del cuello. El rubio comenzó a gritar, pero Itachi no lo soltaba.

- **Devuelveme ese muñeco, Deidara.**

- **¿Lo quieres? Búscalo.**

Y se lo arrojó al moreno, que echó a correr. Itachi soltó a Deidara y corrió al otro muchacho. No lo alcanzaba. Y no lo alcanzaba. Hasta que el moreno se detuvo en un cuarto y entró. Él hizo lo mismo. Se sorprendió al ver al joven de espaldas a la pared, mirándolo.

- **Devuélvemelo, Tobi. No es broma.**

- **¿Qué te devuelva qué?**

Itachi giró la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. A un costado de él, sobre una cama, estaba un muchacho de cabello plateado mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Itachi frunció el seño, al ver que Tobi se sentaba junto a ese muchacho.

- **El muy bebé quiere esto de vuelta...** –dijo Tobi, enseñandole el zorro de peluche.

Hidan lo miró, dándole vueltas con la mano. Era algo tan insignificante. Algo tan tonto. Luego miró a Itachi. No iba con su cara de hombre de problemas. No. Eso iría más con la cara de bebé de Sasori. No con Itachi. Hidan sonrió, mirando al ojinegro.

- **¿Quieres éste muñequito de vuelta, Itachi?**

- **Dámelo, Hidan.**

Hidan rió, en el momento que sacaba una pequeña cuchilla de su bosillo. Sin pensarlo mucho, rompió en pedacitos al muñeco. Destrozó a Kyuubi. E Itachi, sólo miraba con odio a Hidan y a Tobi. Ellos no entendían cuánto valía para él ese muñeco. Sin decir nada, se fue. Caminó hasta su cuarto, sin hablar con nadie. Sólo mostrando odio en su mirada. Hidan se las pagaría. Y bien cara.

x...x

Itachi miraba hacia la ventana de su cuarto. La espesura de la noche le estaba ayudando a planear la mejor manera de acabar con Hidan y hacerle pagar todo dolorosamente. Mirando las estrellas y la Luna, Itachi no sintió el abrir de la puerta. Tampoco sintió un peso extra en la cama. Se dio cuenta cuando hablaron y dio un respigo.

- **¿Te sientes bien, Itachi-kun?**

Itachi miró a Sakura y sintió, por vez primera, vergüenza. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Tenía vergüenza de decirle que le habían quitado a Kyuubi y que el maldito de Hidan lo había roto. Tenía vergüenza. Y un odio renaciente imposible de igualar. Cerró los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos también. No quería verla. No ahora, que se sentía vulnerable. Pero, al contrario, ella lo abrazó. Hundiendo su inocente rostro en la espalda de Itachi.

- **No fue tu culpa.**

Itachi relajó su semblante y abrió los ojos. Dirigió la vista hacia su ventana y contempló la Luna otra vez. ¿Había sido ese círculo color plata en el cielo o la pequeña Sakura quien hablaba? Sakura soltó el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello azabache de Itachi.

- **Sea lo que haya sido, no fue tu culpa. Jamás será tu culpa.**

Itachi sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto. Él no había tenido la culpa. Pero quería gritarle en la cara que no era así. Que en realidad, él tenía la culpa de todo. Quería zaradearla hasta que entendiera que él no era tan bueno. Pero...sólo pudo suspirar. No podía hacer eso con Sakura. Aún con la mirada en ese círculo de plata, rogó porque ella siguiera a su lado. Y él la pudiera seguir protegiendo. Lo rogaba. Porque, sin que nadie supiera, era lo que más le importaba.

x...x

Era media noche. Itachi se levantó de su cama y avanzó directamente hacia el cuarto de Hidan. El muy maldito dormía solo, así que podría hacer todo sin testigos. Miró su mano izquierda. Un pequeño frasco de vidrio. Y en su cinturón, un cuchillo. No tenía bien planeado todo pero sabía que saldría bien.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hidan, para luego cerrarlo. En el completo silencio, se oía el respirar de la víctima. En la completa oscuridad, se veía la sangre que sería derramada. Itachi sonrió con locura. Le podían decir bestia o ángel. Lo podían enviar al infiero o al cielo. Pero lo que haría, seguramente Dios lo comprendería. Y él, se sentiría bien.

Caminó unos pasos, hasta el lugar en que se situaba la cama. Ahí estaba Hidan, recostado y durmiendo plácidamente. El último sueño que tendría, luego de dormir eternamente. Sin hacer ruido, abrió el pequeño frasco de vidrio. Observó su contenido con sadismo, para luego dirigir esa misma mirada a Hidan. Se las pagaría cara. Se aproximó al rostro del peliplateado y por sus labios entreabiertos, volcó el contenido de la botella. ¿Era acaso veneno? No, no quería darle una muerte tan rápida. Quería despedazarlo, como él había hecho con Kyuubi. Lo que tenía esa botella, era ácido.

Vio con gozo los pequeños espasmos que el cuerpo de Hidan tenía. Se retorcía, intentando mitigar el dolor. No lo conseguiría, claramente. Itachi sabía lo que hacía. Y así, se fue de ese cuarto. Dejando una venganza terminada y un muchacho mueriendo lentamente, sin opción alguna más que la muerte.

x...x

Esperaba que apareciera el alba, apoyado contra el marco de la ventana de su cuarto. Hacía tiempo que ya no usaba esa tarima casera para ver más allá. Un razón era porque no estaba constantemente encerrado como cuando niño, y otra razón era que co sus ya 16 años, Itachi tenía la estatura suficiente.

Al ver los rayos de Sol aparecer por el horizonte, Itachi cerró los ojos y sonrió. Le gustaba ver a oscuridad que sus párpados creaban ser mínimamente ilumidos a traves de éstos por el Sol. Era como un pequeño mensaje de salvación.

Un delicada mano se apoyó en su hombro, haciendo que Itachi girara repetinamente asombrado. Era Sakura. Ella le sonrió e Itachi hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **¿Qué pasa?** –dijo Sakura.

- **Me asustaste...** –dijo Itachi, argumentando su impresión.

Sakura se alzó de hombros y volvió sus pasos hacia la cama de Itachi. Él la miraba raro. La pelirosa recorrió cada rincón del recinto. Debajo de la cama, debajo del escritorio, debajo de la almohada, debajo del armario, detro de los cajones del escritorio, dentro de los cajones del armario. Se volvió, ya con desesperación, hacia Itachi.

- **¿Y Kyuubi?**

Itachi cerró los ojos. Hubiera preferido que le pregutara cualquier cosa. No sé. Quizás dónde había escondido la Luna o donde guardaba ese pequeño retazo de tela que le hacía recordar a sus ojos. Pero no. Le preguntó sobre ese animal de felpa que ambos amaban tanto y que tanto significaba.

Caminó hasta ella y, por primera vez, la abrazó. Con su brazo izquierdo, rodeó la estecha cintura. Y con la mano derecha, apoyó la cabeza de la pelirosada en su hombro. Suspiró, dolorosamente, y, reteniéndola en el abrazo, le dijo.

- **Ya no está** –Sakura, sin entender, replicó con una pregunta.

- **¿Cómo que ya no está?**

- **Hidan, Tobi y Deidara comezaron a molestarme. Entraron a mi cuarto y me lo quitaron. Luego, Hidan lo despedazo sin importarle que le rogara porque me lo devolviera.**

Las delicadas manos de Sakura apretaron la tela de la remera de Itachi. Y él, sintió como Sakura formaba espasmos a causa del enmudecido llanto. Acarició sus cabellos, como si así pudiera tranquilizarla. Lo que no sabía era que ella quería morirse.

- **Entiendo que te duela, pero...**

- **Itachi-kun...** –lo interrumpió Sakura-**. El día en que te lo entregué, yo había estado preparándolo con demasiado cuidado. Era un regalo especial para ti. Kyuubi fue hecho sólo para ti.**

Itachi sonrió con pena. Le hubiera gustado que se lo haya dicho en otro contexto. Pero una pequeña risita inocente o maléfica le hizo dar un respingo. Sakura se reía. Y era tan perversa como oír las voces del inframundo clamar por él. Todos tenían razón. Sakura era ta angelical, como diabólica cuado quería.

- **Sé que Hidan está pagando su condena. Sor Tsunade lo encontró, con convulsiones en su cuarto. Y aunque intenten todo, no podrán salvarlo...**

Itachi cerró los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura. Ella seguía siendo inocente. La conocía. Diría millones de cosas malas, aborrecería a todos, pero luego iría y rezaría por su alma. Pediría perdón por haberlas corrompido con sus palabras y dedicaría miles de frases de salvación a sus pobres ánimas sin camino. La conocía, por eso...sabía que debía protegerla de la verdad. De su verdad.

- **No, Sakura, no se salvará...**

A veces, hasta Itachi sentía pena por la inocencia que destilaba Sakura.

x...x

Ya estando solo, volvió la vista a su ventana. Le había dicho a Sakura que las cosas como vienen, se van. Que haría lo posible por llenar vacío que dejó el pequeño zorro de peluche. Pero ella solo se limitó a llorar y negar con la cabeza, en un gesto de total desinterés. Pobre Sakura... Inocente y poco perceptible. Algún día debería decirle la verdad, ¿no? Que él era el castigador. Que él mataba a cada persona que la hería, solo para no verla así de nuevo. Que él... la amaba. ¿Podría llegar a decir lo último en el momento justo? No quiso responderse esa pregunta. O no encontró la respuesta correcta. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el viento se colara por sus orificios nasales, hasta llegar a los pulmones y enfriarlos un poco.

- **Es tarde para pedir perdón...**

Se dijo, mirando la gran esfera de plata que desde pequeñó había tomado como su confiable compañera. Aún lo hacía. Pero tenía la extraña sensación, desde hacía unos días, de que debía purificar su alma. No estaba bien lo que hacía. Debía pedir perdón por castigar libremente, por ensuciar sus manos injustamente, por acabar con vidas como si se tratara de un juego... Su juego psicópata.

Dejó salir una risa. Una risa malvada, pero una de las que tanto le gustaban a él. Él no buscaba salvación. Nunca la buscó. Solo buscaba salvar a Sakura. ¿Tanto ocupaba ella, tanto importaba ella como para entregar su propia alma en su bien? Sí, Sakura lo valía. ¿Quién, sino ella? Que lo acompañó desde niño, desde sus 8 años, cuando entró al orfanato. Y ella tenía 6. Pese a notar como todos le temían, ella enfrentó todo para permanecer a su lado. Sí, Sakura se lo merecía.

Cerró la ventana de su cuarto. Comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar en ropa interior, para luego caminar hasta su cama y colocarse una remera holgada. Sí, intentaría dormir. Mientras se colocaba la ropa, cantaba la estrofa que le hubiera tocado a Hidan. Hubiera deseado que haya estado despierto, para poder escucharla. Error del destino al dejarlo dormir.

- **De los cuatro que quedaban, de los cuatro que quedaban: uno se volvió al revés; no me quedan más que tres.**

Abriendo su cama, se colocó sobre esta y se tapó con la corroída frazada que tenía para cubrirse. Miró hacia la ventana. Sí, él tenía una vida doble. Un blanco y un negro, bastante confuso. Pero era por Sakura. Esa muchachita de pelo rosa y ojos jades lo traía loco. ¿Tan poco tiempo le había tomado enamorarlo? Solo un par de años. El resto, él los sufrió por propia gana. Nunca fue capaz de decírselo. Pequeño error. Cerró los ojos pensando quién podría ser la próxima víctima. Se vio en un papel de heroe milenario, rescatando a Sakura como si fuera una princesa. Pero la vida es un poco menos fantasiosa... En realidad, parecía más una mascota. Atado con una cadena invisible al cuello como si fuera un perro. Un perro entrenado para proteger a Sakura. Que injusto se puede ser...


	8. Mi primer asesinato por querer

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. Sí, lo sé, lo repito muchas veces. Pero hay muchas muchachas/os que lo leen y no se fijan en la advertencia. Luego me mandan un MP par decirme lo desagradable que fue leerlo... Si te desagrada, ¿para qué lo lees? Fíjate en las advertencias, quieres... Te ahorrarías discursos inútiles. Porque a mi, no me interesa leerlos. Y si los leo, son para reírme.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Sí, tengo un carácter mezclado con el sadismo de Itachi y la dulzura de Hinata; pero no es más que coincidencias. Al igual que mis enormes ojos pardos a lo Sakura. O mis dos gatos negros Itachi y Sasuke-kun.

**Notas de autor:** He vuelto, como siempre prometo. Me está gustando demasiado este fic y siento la adrenalina correr por mi sangre cada vez que mis dedos tocan las teclas. Además de que estoy escuchando música gótica (esa que parece de iglesia) y Within Temptation (más especificamente Our farewell) y me está ayudando a ponerme en ámbito. Ay, queridas lectoras mías... ¿Qué esperarían de glorioso en este mundo? Yo... creo que víctimas y aprendices. Falta de policías... Uno no puede cometer sus obras de arte con policís rondando por ahí. Y tener más asesinos ingeniosos, como lo fueron 'El hombre de los espejos', 'El asesino de la mirada', 'Vlad, el empalador' y 'Bathory'. 'Jack el destripador' entra en mi gama de asesinos ultra originales. ¿Quién intercambia las víceras de una víctima por unas medias de red? Completamente original. ¡Vamos, que es glorioso! Jáh, aunque algunos teman... sé que varios quieren que sea así.

**Sakurass****:** No, no te aterres. No debes hacer nada en mi contra para que te mate. Con que se me cruce la idea, lo hago. Pero no estás entre mis víctimas más buscadas. Tranquila. Mira, no puedo decirte qué es lo que siente Sakura. Primero: porque me gusta torturarte. Y segundo: porque solo tengo el punto de vista de Itachi (es decir, el mío). Pero veremos... Ya veremos... Creo que en realidad a Sakura no se le pega nada. Es decir, Itachi no comparte esa faceta con Sakura. Es como un secreto. Más bien, ella misma se aferra a creer que Itachi no es el malo. Yo lo haría. Ella es mala... Un día, explicaré porqué. Y sí, cuidate... :) Porque cuando note lo buea victima que puedas llegar a ser, tu sangre acabará tiñendo las sábanas... Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Karu-chan****:** Agradezco tus alagos, boku no deshi (mi aprendiz). No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al leer tu review, comenzando con un 'Kami-sempai'. :) Sé que hago bien en enseñarte todo lo que sé... Algún día, trabajaremos juntas. Te lo aseguro. Y tu premio, pues, está por verse. Recuerda que debes llegar al domingo con esta excelente puntuación que te he dado. Combiné origialidad, con detreza y aún me falta armas de uso. Por ahora, llevas un diez y lo sabes. Espero sigas así, Karu-chan. Nos leemos...

**Namine1993****:** Veo que te compenetras con mi fic. Traquila, Hidan está muerto (en mi fic, por lo pronto) y te será difícil revivirlo y volverlo a matar. Creo que Kyuubi tenía una vida útil... Lo que fácil se viene, fácil se va. ¿Sabes? Estoy tomando en cuenta que tienes adepciones raras hacia el homicidio, pero no el suicidio. ¿Lo tomás como algo impuro también? ¡Vamos, que no está tan mal automutilarse! La cara de Hidan... Creo que más bien sus víceras. N pensé en el hecho de que caería sobre su cara. Pensé en el: 'Oh, derretirá sus tripas y lo volverá una bolsa seca y vacía' xD. Mira, aquí hay un dicho que dice: 'Dios los junta y el viento los amontona'. Yo creo que Sakura se junto con Itachi porque eran similares. Y ya. Así que ves peliculas de terror... ¿Has visto la llamada perdida? Es japonesa, te gustará. Tiene algunos efectos malos, pero... lo bueno son los gritos y la desesperación. ¿Tienes miedo de imaginarte mis ideas? Ouh, y yo que me esfuerzo tanto... Bue, que más dá. Lo bueno es que consigo asustarte :)

**Krencita-seijun****:** ¿Quieres que mate a Sai? Vamos, me parece poco sano. Lo estoy reservando para mi otro fic. ¿Te molestaría aguantar solo un poco más? No quiero adelantar cosas... Será mi primera víctima en la continuación de este fic. Lo prometo. Encarecidamente, te lo pido. Espera un poquito más... Y sobre tus problemas, estoy siempre. Cuentame todo, que yo, gustosa, te oiré. Quizás... Mate hoy a Sai :)

**Carito-fox****:** Pobre Ino... Tiene una enemiga mortal. Debo lidiar con fanatismo puro... Oye, no mataré a Deidara. A decir verdad, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Si lo mato, debo matarme. Y no quiero eso. Lo más probable es que o te sepas la canción porque: a) A tu madre le pareció abumador cantártela b) Nunca fuiste al jardín de infates c) Tu maestra de kinder se asustó al cantarsela xD. Ahora, eso de que Hidan le rece a otro dios que no sea Jashin-sama... yo no dije eso. Que esté en un orfanato católico, no quiere decir que deba rezarle a Dios. Eso pienso yo, no sé. Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Vampire Crow, alias Ángel de la Oscuridad, alias Mitzuki-chan****: **Ya dije que subiré los capítulos seguido. Sé que piensas igual que yo y que estás alagada en que quiera ser tu sempai. Yo estoy alagada en que seas la mía. Lamentablemente, no podremos poner nuestras ideas en práctica. Los malditos policías arruinan el arte. Me agradó hablar contigo y espero pacientemente a que vengas a verme. Estaré feliz de hacerlo. Tus dudas, como ya he dicho, son sagradas para mí. Y adoro ayudarte a descubrir. Hidan se merecía es castigo. Ácido, y ácido del peor. No por la marca ni el efecto que tenga, sino porque combinado con odio... es super maligno. Sakura con risa diabólica, sí. Me alegra que te haya gustado. A varias les shockeó el cambio. ¡Vamos, que son las hormonas! Jajaja, xD. Estoy completamente alagada de ser la primera en tu lista de personas crueles. Pero creo que no lo soy más que tú. Y no, no mataré a Sasori-kun. Lo quiero tanto como quiero a Deidara y a Itachi. Me parece tonto matar a alguien a quien admiras, pero mi onee-chan me convence de lo contrario. Así que ya veremos... ¿Sabes? No importa si tu review se alarga. Adoro leer todos tus pensamientos y lo que crees. Por algo te he pedido ayuda en varias dudas xD. Y perdón por no saber de quién era la canción de 'Los diez perritos'. Es de Tatiana, me queda claro. ¡Es que nadie me dijo de quien era cuando me lo enseñaron! xD Es raro... Pero bien. Mi bendición la tendrás siempre. No te la quitaré de encima. Y en cuanto a tu primera víctima... Zas, busca bien :P. Y sí, eso están haciendo los científicos. Pero no les des méritos, son unos ingeuos e ineptos. Se creen Dios. ¿De qué sirve crear un cerdo con alas, cuando tienes millones de personas muriendo por enfermedades sin curas? Jéh, son bobos. Y por sobre buscarte... Nah, no lo sé. Soy aragana en ese caso. Veremos más adelante...

**Paramore-angel****:** Tus fics son muy buenos. Me gustaron. Sobre todo porque tienen ese toque de entre muerte y vida que me encanta. Ahora, verás como tus amigos se atormentarán cuando les digas lo de la cuchara. No te dejarán tomar una xD. Bien, espero leernos pronto. Cuidate de mi :) Saludos.

**Sakisaysakura23****:** Ohayo. No digo tu nombre porque me parece muy largo como para memorisarlo y escribirlo millones de veces. Te trataré solo como al resto, pero sin tu nombre. Sumimmasen. Qué bueno que te guste mi fic... Pero, ¿en realidad tu madre quiso hacerte repetir la primera comunión? ¡Vamos! Cada cual puede tener sus gustos. Yo también creo en Dios, aunque por momentos me siento un tanto atea. Pero creo en Dios, eso es seguro. Si acabas como Itachi-kun, juro que estaré a tu favor. Este capítulo te gustará en cierta forma. Lo juro. Espero tu proximo review pacientemente. :) Cuidate y disfuta la sangre que correrá por tus manos... Ja ne. Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Hikari Uchiha****:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho mi fic. Pero es solo un experimento mental xD. Igual, gracias. Te tendré en cuenta. Y sí, hay una plaza en mi escuela xDD. Si quieres, seré tu sensei. O sempai, como más prefieras. Yo no tengo problemas y me encantaría enseñarte. Y... si me dijeses qué frase de Hidan no entiendes, te agradecería. Y la explicaría con gusto. Porque no sé de cual hablas. Bien, envíame tu MSN y hablaremos sobre enseñarte, ¿quieres? Saludos :)

-

-

-

-

**x... Mi primer asesinato por querer ...x**

Caminaba tranquilo, por los pasillos del orfanato. Era un nuevo día. Sonreía con sadismo incluido al ver como sus propios compañeros le dejaban el camino libre y lo miraban con terror. Oh, sí… Quizás ya sabían que era él quien mataba. Pero, ¿acaso le importaba? Eso era perfecto. Así sabrían bien con quién se metían. Nadie osaría herir a Sakura. No, porque Itachi podría matarlos. Já, ¡vamos!, tenía ganas de decirles, que no muerdo… ¡sólo mato! Pero de nada le serviría dejarse así al descubierto. No era tonto.

Llegando a su cuarto, fue cuando notó una mirada sobre él. Volteó, seguro de encarar a quien fuera. Pero no vio a nadie. Suspiró, apoyando la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Esa sombra… Hacía un par de días que la veía y no lo dejaba de seguir. ¿Sería un mal presagio? Chasqueó la lengua y se adentró en su cuarto. Escuchó sollozos. Sobre su cama, Sakura, llorando todo lo que en una vida no lloró. Caminó hasta ella, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirarla. Acarició sus cabellos rosados, pero recibió algo a cambio que nunca se lo esperó: Sakura le abofeteó la mano, para que la dejara en paz. Abrió sus ojos azabaches desmesuradamente, viendo como la pelirosada lo encaraba con la mirada. Ojos verdes llorosos, llenos de rencor.

- **Quiero saber qué has hecho…** -dijo Sakura, con tanto odio en la voz que Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que quizás lo había estado ocultando por mucho tiempo-**. Quiero saber qué demonios le has dicho o hecho a los chicos del orfanato** –Itachi sólo agachó la vista y dejó de mirarla. Sus manos sobre su regazo. Una imagen deplorable para el asesino número uno del orfanato Konoha-**. Quiero saber porqué demonios huyen de mí cuando paso caminando o porqué me observan con miedo** –Itachi seguía sin responder-**. ¡Demonios! ¡Dí algo!** –dijo Sakura, ya sacada por completo de sus casillas.

Itachi levantó la vista. Sakura abrió la boca, completamente asombrada. Itachi lloraba. La ojiverde abrió la boca millones de veces, sin ser conciente realmente de qué era lo que quería decirle. ¿Acaso podía seguir atacándolo? Itachi jamás había mostrado esa faceta con ella, ni con nadie. Nunca lo vio llorar. Y por primera vez… por primera vez, veía que sí tenía sentimientos.

- **Itachi, yo…**

- **No fue mi intención…** -dijo el azabache interrumpiéndola-**. No quise que esto pasara. Sólo quería cuidarte… Quería lo mejor para ti… Quería que dejaran de tomarte como a algo sin valor, que fueras importante como lo eras para mí…**

Sakura no entendía bien lo que decía Itachi. Pero tampoco lo escuchaba lo suficiente. En realidad, estaba demasiado compenetrada en ver las lágrimas cayendo de esos ojos azabaches. Mostrando debilidad. Y haciéndola sentir un tanto miserable. ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía ese poder sobre él? Acercó su mano hasta el rostro de Itachi. Vio como éste detenía su balbuceo, para correr la cara en una mueca de miedo. Quizás creyó que lo golpearía, vaya a saber. Acercó de nuevo la mano, hasta quitar las lágrimas que caían por su mentón. Fue ahí que Itachi se dio cuenta que lloraba.

- **Lágrimas…** -susurró Itachi, sin poder creérselo.

Sakura había dejado de rozar su rostro, para quedarse quieta y observarlo. Luego de unos cinco minutos, lo tomó como tiempo suficiente y se levantó de la dura cama para caminar hasta la salida. No dijo nada, sólo se levantó. Itachi vio como ella se marchaba y tuvo esa sensación cálida dentro suyo, como cuando mataba. Se levantó y apresuró el paso hasta la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba semiabierta y por la cual, Sakura se estaba marchando.

La tomó de la muñeca y la empujó hacia dentro del cuarto de nuevo. Cerró la puerta con violencia, haciendo que un eco se expandiera por todo el cuarto el golpearse contra el marco. Empujó a Sakura contra la pared, para ponerse sobre delante de ella y cerrarle el camino. Un brazo a un costado de su cabeza y el otro, sosteniendo su muñeca. Sakura observó con miedo a Itachi. Veía los músculos tiesos de la mandíbula masculina al apretar los dientes. Los ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas. Y creyó ver un destello rojizo en los ojos de Itachi, haciéndola aterrorizarse más. El azabache cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruñó, para posteriormente golpear con fuerza y furia la pared contra la que estaba Sakura. Clavó sus ojos en ella. ¿Qué podía llegar a perder?

- **¿¡Qué demonios quieres que te diga!?** –dijo a los gritos, haciendo que a Sakura le temblaran las rodillas-**. ¿¡Qué maldita explicación estás buscando!? ¿¡Acaso aún no te has dado cuenta!? ¿¡Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas!?**

Itachi interiormente estaba asustado. Por primera vez, aceptaba que tenía miedo. No quería perder a Sakura. No a ella. Y al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Esa calidez, tan conocida. Pero diferente al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si llegaba a herirla? ¿Cómo podría perdonarse eso? Bajó la vista, al mismo tiempo en que soltaba la muñeca enrojecida de Sakura. Apoyó ambas manos al costado de la cabeza de Sakura. Volvió a levantar la vista, enfrentando un par de ojos jades completamente aterrorizados. ¿Acaso debía causar ese efecto en toda la gente? Gruñó fuerte. Parecía un animal salvaje.

- **¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿¡Por qué demonios no te diste cuenta antes!? ¡Kuso! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Me gustas!** –golpeó nuevamente la pared, para luego dejar caer sus brazos a los costados. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, con la cabeza gacha. De rodillas, con la cabeza en derrota… Sakura sintió como si cometiera un sacrificio- **…te amo **–susurró Itachi, sin levantar la mirada.

Sakura cayó frente a él y lo miró. ¿Por qué su alma se sentía así? Era como estar matando a un animal inocente. Acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Itachi, por el que resbalaban lágrimas incoloras. Quería acariciarlo… Decirle que todo estaba bien… Que la perdonara. A cambio, Itachi le quitó el rostro. No dejó siquiera que lo rozara. Sakura sintió un exceso de humedad en sus ojos. ¿Mínimamente se lo merecía, no?

- **¿No querías irte?** –le dijo Itachi, con sinismo-**. Ya puedes irte, vete…**

Sakura no esperó otra negativa. Le dijo que lo sentía y salió por la puerta, dejando un vacío depresivo dentro del cuarto. Itachi seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada gacha, sintiéndose la peor basura de todas. Hacía todo por ella. Siempre hacía todo por ella. Y ella jamás se lo agradeció… Pequeño error del destino.

x...x

Pasaron días en que Itachi dejó de hablar. No salía, como se hacía costumbre. Pero esa costumbre pasó a mayores. No comía, no bebía. Minimamente iba al baño. Itachi se sentía enfermo... ¿Por qué, cuando te empeñas en cuidar algo, lo pierdes de todas formas? No podía entenderlo. Además... Se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no se preocupaba por él. O eso creía. En realidad, la pelirosa estaba preocupada por él. Pero temía en recibir una negativa igual que la anterior. Miedo, de eso se trataba...

Itachi cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, como tantas veces lo hacía. No sabía si ya estaba muerto o si seguía vivo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? No sentía. No sentía nada. Sintió la puerta abrirse, con un chirrido de ultratumba. Sí, hacía una semana que esa puerta no se abría. ¿Y qué? ¿Para qué buscaría abrirla? Sintió un peso extra en la cama dura sobre la que dormía cada noche. Pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Sintió una caricia sobre su cabello, pero no le molestó. Extrañamente, la necesitaba.

**- Itachi-kun...** –sintió su voz, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, creyendo que era otro sueño. Otro de esos sueños en que ella veía y él la abrazaba, para darse cuenta... que era la total nada.

**- No quiero soñarte, vete** –dijo Itachi, decidido.

Las caricias en su cabello no cesaron. Entonces el Uchiha se asustó. ¿Y si verdaderamente la muerte había ido a buscarlo? Abrió los ojos alarmado, para ver los ojos jades de esa niña a la que tanto quería brillando en la oscuridad. Se levantó de la cama y la abazó con fuerzas. Sakura se dejó hacer. Sintió los brazos masculinos rodearla por primera vez en su vida y el cabello oscuro que cubría la fente masculina, hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Y de repente, le correspondió.

**- ¿Qué sucede...?** –dijo Sakura, sin creérse que ese era Itachi.

**- Creí que moriría... **–dijo, lo más sincero posible.

Se separó de ella, para mirarla a los ojos. Podría jurar que esos ojos verdes no eran los que él conocía. Eran otros. Y sin saber cómo ni porqué, se aproximó lo suficiente a Sakura como para sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Y ella selló el pacto. Se sentía, Itachi lo sentía glorioso. Lamió los labios de ella, paa poder adentrarse más. Era puro instinto lo que seguía. Pero le estaba gustando. Era mucho o igual de mejor que matar. Sakura etreabrió sus labios e Itachi se adentró con su lengua en ellos. Empezaron una batalla épica, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Sakua suspiró en el beso, haciendo que Itachi se volviera loco. Proclamó sus labios con más fuerza, pasando a la ferocidad. Pero a Sakura le gustó. Luego se separaron. Itachi sintió por primera vez la falta de aire en sus pulmones y sonrió. Se recostó en su cama, con Sakura en su pecho. Le gustaba. Sakura le gustaba mucho. Llegó al punto de amarla.

x...x

Despertó al otro día, con Sakura en sus brazos. Era un verdadero ángel. ¿Por qué él no había podido ser así? Por protegerla, se decía, por proteger su integridad. Cerró los ojos y la estrechó más contra sus brazos y su pecho. No quería dejarla ir. No quería. Sakura era mucho para él. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que vivir ahí? Ya crecerían... Ya crecerían y se irían.

x...x

En clase de arte, ambos se miraban como si hubieran cometido una travesura. Pero no se sentían así. Estaban bien. Y fue cuando Sakura sacudió su cabello que Itachi se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una: Sai, un compañero de clases, la miraba mucho. Y segundo: El juego de matar por Sakua había avanzado a más. Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose mal por pensar cosas feas sin siquiera haber alguien herido de por medio. Detestaba eso.

Giró la vista a Sakura, para ver como ella le hacía señas de escaparse. Sonrió. Huyeron por la puerta de entrada, cuando el profesor no los veía. Como niños pequeños. Se detuvieron solo cuando llegaron al cuarto de Itachi, adentrándose y comenzando a besarse. Eran inocentes, en ese sentido. Pero se sentían tan impuros. Fue al termino del tercer beso cuando Itachi bajó vista y Sakura lo percibió. Ela le levantó el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** –dijo, tranquila.

**- Que en verdad te amo...** –le dijo él, serio. Sus ojos negros, fundiéndose con los de ella.

**- Yo también te amo...** –le dijo Sakura, y lo volvió a besar.

Tenía un justificativo. Era sólo de él.

x...x

Caminó tranquilo por los pasillos del orfanato. Sentía esa maldita sombra detrás de él, pero no podía echarla. Parecía que la muy idiota disfrutaba de burlársele. Pero no le tomó importancia. Hoy era su día. No pensaba en el bienestar de Sakura, sino en que vieran que ella era de él ahora. Poco le importaba lo que creyeran. Era su Sakura. Suya y de nadie más.

Al llegar al cuarto buscado, miró con una sonrisa maligna a la puerta. Apoyó lentamente su mano en la perilla y rió. Hoy la pasaría bien. Abrió con cuidado, para ver al artista sentado de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. El artista viró el rostro y al ver a Itachi parado detrás de él, dio un respingo. Repentinamente, se encontraba de frente a él, arrastrándose por el suelo con miedo. Itachi se aproximó, para ver como Sai retrocedía.

**- Has sido malo...** –le dijo sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba un pincel de una repisa.

**- Lo siento, lo siento... **–repetía hasta el cansancio Sai.

**- ¿Sabes? Ella es mía** –le dijo, mirándolo con odio y sadismo en la mirada-**. Siempre fue mía y no quiero que la mires...** –le dijo, alzando la voz.

Sai no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía una mano en su cuello que lo obligaba a ponerse de pie. Apretaba y con fuerza. Sintió su espalda dar contra la pared de su cuarto y la risa diabólica que Itachi dejaba sonando de fondo. Le daba miedo. Sobre todo, cuando empezó a cantar... Le habían dicho que era el hijo del demonio, con una canción inmunda que te hacía temblar. Pero ahora lo estaba controlando. Y no lo podía soportar.

**- Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos: uno se perdió en la nieve; no me quedan más que nueve. De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban: uno se comió un bizcocho; no me quedan más que ocho. De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban: uno se tragó un cohete; no me quedan más que siete. De los siete que quedaban, de los siete que quedaban: uno se mojó los pies; no me quedan más que seis. De los seis que me quedaban, de los seis que me quedaban: uno se mató de un brinco; no me quedan más que cinco. De los cinco que quedaban, de los cinco que quedaban: uno se mató en el teatro; no me quedan más que cuatro. De los cuatro que quedaban, de los cuatro que quedaban: uno se volvió al revés; no me quedan más que tres **–entonó gloriosamente las estrofas de su canción-**. Ahora, Sai, ¿algo antes de morir?**

**- Perdón** –dijo el ojinegro.

Itachi obligó a Sai a que abriera la boca e introdujo el pincel. Hasta el fondo de la garganta, no dejó ninguna parte visible. Al momento de hacer eso, soltó su cuello y lo dejó caer al suelo. Veía al morocho vomitar a causa de la intromisión y soltar sangre. De seguro lo había herido. Bien, podría morir de varias causas. Cansancio, de tanto forzar sus musculos a vomitar. Hemorragia, ya que dudaba que la herida se cicatrizace. O asfixia. Prefería que fueran las tres juntas. Así aprendería todo el mundo que lo que es de Itachi, nadie más lo puede tocar. Caminando hacia la puerta, para marcharse, entonaba orgulloso la última estrofa que le tocaba a Sai.

**- De los tres que me quedaban, de los tres que me quedaban: uno se murió de tos; no me quedan más que dos.**

Así, abrió la puerta y se fue. Ese, era su primer asesinato por querer.


	9. Lo supiste, pero no lo pudiste decir

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. Contiene asesinatos, sangre chorreante y salpicante por todos lados. E ideas homicidas que formulé mientras tomaba clases. Si no eres de leer algo así, simplemente no empieces hoy. No quiero otro Mensaje Privado diciendo lo desagradable que es leer mi fic. ¡Vamos, que dan gracia!

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Me ha dicho que soy el Itachi femenino de la nueva era, pero que vendo la imagen de la tierna Hinata. No lo creo, pero está bien. El tener dos gatos negros llamados Itachi y Sasuke-kun no tiene nada que ver. Definitivamente, Kishimoto-san tiene toda la monarquía sobre Naruto.

**Notas de autor:** ¿Hacía cuanto que no colocaba un capítulo? Creo que un par de días. He de pedir disculpas. El hecho es que me han plagiado un fic y se me había ido las ganas de escribir. Tenía ganas de concretar mis ideas. Pero he recapacitado, gracias a la ayuda de muchas de ustedes y de mis amigas, para no hacer semejante atrocidad. Dicha muchacha no sabe con lo que se mete. Y sería algo muy bajo meterme a jugar con ella, sabiendo que no tiene posibilidad. Pero bien... Creo que dejaré ese tema de lado. Recuerden: Amenazar ates de conseguir algo que quieren, no es civilizado.

**Paramore-angel****:** Debo felicitarte. El fic que me has hecho es perfectamente una obra de arte digna de leer. Y sí, pocos han dejado reviews, pero de todas formas estoy conforme. Eres una buena aprendiz. ¿Has sentido en verdad el amor de Itachi hacia Sakura? Era algo que quería que vieran. El ser asesinos a sangre fría no implica que no tengamos sentimientos. Todos tenemos el privilegio de amar. A algunos nos lo privan, pero lo tenemos. Eso es seguro. No sé como, pero justamente le has pegado a la estrofa... Es algo raro, nunca nadia atina. Pero tu lo has hecho, debo felicitarte. Bien, Paramore-angel, gracias por escribir un glorioso fic para mí. ¡Brava! Espero disfrutes de este capítulo... La muerte, es especialmente para ti.

**Carito-fox****:** Lamento oír eso. El kinder es la mejor parte de la infancia y a ti te lo privaron. Pero creo que es más lamentable el que tu madre tampoco se sepa la canción. ¿En qué clase de mundo restringido vives? Te compadezco. Por lo de Sai, bien... No sé porqué odias a Sai. Tampoco a Ino. Pero estamos en las mismas, no puedo obligarte a pensar de otra forma. El hecho es que yo no odio a ningún personaje, porque siempre busco alguna cualidad en él. Y me gusta no odiar por nada. El odio es para personas vivas, reales. Yo creo en realidad que Sai no es un clon de los Uchiha... Es similar, sí. Pero no un clon. Fijate que actúa como si quisiera ser Naruto. Pero bue... Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Ame-sempai****:** Bueno, veo que eres nueva de las que dejan reviews mi fic. Arigato gozaimasu. Me alegra que el capítulo de Sai te haya gustado. Creo que murió dignamente como un pintor: ahogado por un pincel. La verdad, no creo que debas felicitarme. A decir verdad, esto sólo es un experimento. Pero de todas formas te agradezco. Aquí está en capítulo que esperabas. Anhelo que te guste. Ya casi llega al final...

**Saki-chan****:** Que bueno que te haya hecho sentir tan... enérgica la muerte de Sai. O por lo menos, suenas enérgica en el review. No es nada malo, debo acotar, me agrada. Bien, respecto a la idea de tu madre, me parece bastante tonta. Como ya has dicho, todos piensan como quieren pensar. Y si a ti te gusta leer o escribir este tipo de cosas, es tu problema. No creo que salgas a matar gente (ni yo lo hago, sé que me encerrarían y defraudaría a varias de ustedes). Pero bue, es tu madre. Debes hacerle caso a ella. Me ha caido bien tu inner. Yo no tengo uno, pero creo que sería bueno crearlo. Le haría compañía al tuyo. Y no, no me molesta que ninguno de ustedes me diga Kami-chan. A decir verdad, he pedido estrictamente que lo hagan. El Kami-san me suena a mujer grande y no me gusta. Y Kami-sama es Dios, no pueden llamarme así. No debes disculparte por tener un nick largo. Sí, está larguito, pero qué más dá. Me alegra el poder inspirarte para escribir un fic. No tengo mucho ese poder, pero creo que contigo lo acabo de estrenar. Mira, luego te asesoraré para el problema con tus fics. Te enviaré un Mesaje Privado cuando pueda hacerlo. Mira, te diría que esperes hasta la mayoría de edad para volverte la darketa de tu familia. Si quieres, te asesoro en ropa. Pero no lo hagas ahora. Ya veo que te meten en un reformatorio o algo y perdería a una de mis valiosas lectoras. Eso no lo perdonaría y ttendría que sacrificar a tus padres. U.U Lo siento, me he ido por las ramas... No mataré a nadie, lo he jurado. Me alegro que te pases siempre. Yo intentaré no decepcionarte más con las continuaciones. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu inner dark?

**Rouce-chan****:** Jaja, ¿te ha gustado mi idea de la sombra? No coloqué los personajes que pediste porque... Bueno, los reservé para mi continuación del fic. Me quedaría sin los personajes más difíciles de matar, creo yo. Debo agradecerte por tranquilizarme el día de ayer. Tienes razón. Una pelea con aquella chica sería injusta, pues ganaría fácil. Es preferible reservarme para una chica como nosotras y crear una batalla épica. Sería glorioso. Yoku, de acuerdo a lo del dúo, sí, sería extraordinario. Seríamos como dos amigas, sí, juntándose a jugar un rato. Pero, pese a no conocernos mucho, me caes de más de bien. Tus ideas, tu forma de expresarte. Me gusta como eres, me agradas. Nuestro 'tipo' de personalidad no existe. Nosotras somos comunes, porque conocemos el glorioso hecho de matar y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. Ellos son el 'tipo' de personalidad rara. Siendo como son, no se dan cuenta que atraen nuestros sentidos naturales, nuestros instintos. Y salimos a jugar. Pobres, no se dan cuenta. Pero es bueno, ¿no? Se forma una cadea equilibrada. Nosotros, los depredadores, contra ellos, las presas. Y pese a que la presa se muestre en contra del depredador, no cambia las cosas. El depredador sigue siendo superior. Somos solitarios y al mismo tiempo, unidos. Como los lobos. Al igual que Itachi, yo planeo mis ideas con la Luna. ¿Tú con qué las planeas? Y respecto a la cazería... Estoy de acuerdo. Un poco de sangre no viene mal de vez en cuando. Dime donde y cuando, yo estaré ahí :)

**Krancita-seijun****:** He cumplido tu capricho U.U Maté a Sai antes de tiempo. Pero como les ha agradado a todos, debo felicitarte por darme la idea. Debo decirte que sí, Sakura, tarde o temprano, se enterará lo que hace Itachi. Y aquí he dado un adelanto de lo que será el último capítulo. ¬¬ Eso fue caer bajo, Krencita. Me has hecho trampa. Bien, de todas formas no importa. Deberías imaginarte a Sai. Esa era la idea. Pero cierto que tu te impresionas. Mh, ¿lo lamento? Sí, sí, lo lamento. Bien, arigato gozaimasu por leer, tomodachi. Nos leemos.

**Hikari-chan****:** Bein, me siento orgullosa de ser tu sensei. Pero bien, sigamos con esto. Respecto a tu duda, mira: Itachi mato Hidan con ácido. Y luego cató la estrofa de los diez perritos: 'De los cuatro que quedaban, de los cuatro que quedaban: uno se volvió al revés; no me quedan más que tres'. Es por el hecho de que como no hay iguna muerte en que una persona se vuelva alreves sin destriparla o algo, decidí poner ácido. Éste comienza carcomiendo al órgano por el exterior. Es decir, como si diera vuelta las víceras. Esa es tu respuesta. Cuando se acabe los perritos, comenzaré otro fic. Una continuación. No quiero dejar la historia sin continuar. No quiero dejarlas así, desamparadas xD. El hecho es que, bien, tu teoría de cómo fue un accidente me gustó. Pero mi idea era que no pareciera un accidente. Lo leerás hoy ;)

**Sakurass****:** Quiero disculparme. Me ha llamado la atención el cómo te niegas a ser una víctima y... pues, quiero que la seas. Me he quedado sin víctimas, como verás. Y quiero que tú seas mí única víctima por el momento. ¿Te prendes? Prometo no hacerte sufrir... mucho. Sakura, bien, Sakura cree que quiere a Itachi. E Itachi cree que quiere a Sakura. El amor es una ilusión, pero una de las bellas. Por eso, bien, quise poner romance en esta historia. Mira, Sakura es mala por el simple hecho de sentirse alagada porque 'El castigador' (Itachi, en el fic, y yo, en la vida real) mata para verla feliz. Mata por su bienestar. Una persona con sentido común, no se sentiría alagada por eso. en cambio, ella se siente alegre y disfruta el ver como la gente se va muriendo a su alrededor cada vez que la miran, tocan o hieren. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi capítulo especial... Sí, fue especial porque fue de momento. Pero me alegro de todas formas. Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**Namine1993****:** Sí, jaja, se notaba que detestabas los suicidios. Esa reacción de autodefensa en el review cuando Ino se suicidó por culpa de Itachi me hizo ver que en verdad te hacía sentir bastante mal lo del suicidio. Lo que encuentro raro. Pero bueno, cada uno es raro a su manera. Sí, sí, Itachi está con Sakura. Sé que era uno de los momentos que más esperabas, por eso me apresuré a colocarlo. :) Menos mal que te ha agradado. Las muertes diferentes con mi fuerte, Nami-chan (¿puedo decirte así?). Me gusta variar en cuanto a muertes. Sería aburrido si todos murieran igual, ¿no crees? sería insulso, sin gusto. Bein, espero pacientemente tu llegada, para que puedas leer este fic y dejarme tus bellos reviews. Buena suerte y arigato.

**Rikuri****:** No sé quien eres. ¿Eres nuevo/a leyendo? Pues, bienvenido/a a mi club de psicópatas. Me agradó el que me aplaudieras xD Me sentí alagada. ¿En realidad te parece maravilloso y magnífico? Arigato gozaimasu. Espero conocerte más, Rikuri. Ja ne.

**Krawkley****:** Aún no entiendo el porqué te pusiste ese nombre. No le encuentro sentido. Pero bueno, lo sin sentido es lo nuestro. ¡Gemelo! ¡Niichan! Hacía tanto que no hablaba contigo. Por este medio, claro. Luego de dedicarte un fic, no fuiste capaz de leer otro ¬¬ Hump... Pero bueno, creo que sigo siendo una niña caprichosa que quiere que su gemelo vea todo lo que ella hace. Pero... O.o No es divertido matar... ¡Es super divertido! Tendrías que imaginar más, niichan baka. Gracias por quererme mucho, yo tambien me quiero xD Nah, mentira. Ai shiteru mo, niichan. ¡Arigato gozaimasu!

**Fersha Ryukaze****:** No creo que tu review sea pobre. Está totalmente bien, pese a que pongas dos o 10 palabras. La cantidad no importa. solo importa el hecho de que me alientas a seguir. Oye, ¡debe darte gracia que Sai ha muerto! Ese es el trabajo de nosotros, los cazadores de mala muerte, reirnos de las desgracias que cometemos. Cuidate, Fersha. Nos leemos.

**Karu-chan****:** Debo felicitarte. Has sido una de las primeras aprendices que tuve y la que primero aprendió lo básico de ser asesino. Te felicito. Espero que te haya agradado mi regalo de graduación... Es lo menos que pude hacer por ti. Me alegro te haya gustado el asesinato y que la parte de la declaració te haya parecida bonita. Creí que había quedado violenta, pero bueno, Itachi es así. Estoy feliz de conocerte, Karu-chan. Y recuerda: desde hoy, vamos a la par.

**Mitzuki-chan****:** Gracias por el trato justo. La verdad, se me hacía largo escribir los alias. Pero no estaba segura de cómo colocarte. Lo de la canción es cierto. He prguntado entre mis alumnas y ninguna tiene la menor idea de quién era la cantante de la canción. Pero aquí donde vivo (Argentina) casi nadie conoce a Tatiana. Gracias por informarme. Los científicos... Creo que son una masa deforme de idealismos sin sentido que buscan sentirse superiores. Sí, han tenido sus avances. Pero tal y como dijiste, no saben curar ni un mendigo resfriado. No hay que darles el valor que no se merecen. Creo que Sakura jamás lo hubiera sabido si no era porque éstos comenzaron a aislarla. Es lo más común, aislar a quien da miedo. E Itachi-kun debía ser violento. ¿Dónde se ha visto a un Itachi delicado? Sueños, solamente. Jajaja, las hormonas alteran al cuerpo. O eso dijo mi mejor amigo. No estoy muy segura, pero por el momento le creo. Bien, creo que nosotras debemos darnos nuestro asesinato por querer. Es injusto que los policías cuarteen nuestra libertad de expresión, pero ya veremos. Cuando tomemos el poder, nadie nos ganará. Te lo aseguro. Por cierto, yo no sabía que el seis era de mala suerte. Mh... de lo que uno se entera. Bien, arigato gozaimasu por leer. Agradezco que existan nuestros intercambios de dudas. Creo que ayudan bastante a agilizar más nuestra mente. Cuidate, Mitzuki-chan. Arigato por leer. Arigato por estar. Arigato por jugar conmigo ;)

**Z.mari****:** ¡Oh, Dios mío! Has vuelto de la muerte xD ¿Hacía cuanto que no hablábamos? Mejor dicho, ¿hace cuanto que no me dejas un review? Creí que habías pasado a otra vida xD Me alegra que el beso te haya gustado. A mi me pareció muy poco. Pero bueno, aprecio tus espectativas. En realidad, descontando éste, queda sólo un asesinato. Sé que es poco, pero es lo que he logrado. Y bien, haré una continuación aparte. No, no empezará desde cien. Eso es abuso al trabajador xD. Lo haré lo más largo posible, por ahora... no sé bien. Arigato gozaimasu por leer.

**x.kTa.x****:** No, no creo que te gustara morir como Sai. Ni a mí me gustaría. Prefiero ser Itachi-kun o Sakura. Matar o que maten por mí. Me conformo con eso. Bien, yo creo que no prefiero ninguna muerte. Podría probarlas todas, pero... solo tengo una vida. ¿Qué pena, no? Y sí, por fin está juntos. Pero no por mucho. Ya sabrás por qué. Así que es el primer ItaSaku que lees... jaja, pues me alegro de ser la primera. Pero debía colocar que Itachi da todo por ella (como ya sabrás) y que Sakura le corresponde... o eso cree. A mi también me gusta el SasuSaku... En realidad, soy bastante abierta a las opiniones. No soy de una parej y centrarme solo en esa. Me gusta variar. Menos mal que no tienes un altar a algún famoso en especial. Por un momento, tuve miedo de ti. Es que las fanáticas me dan asco, casi repulsión. No por ti, no. Sino por esas que son capaces de dormir en la calle, enfrentando peligros, solo por un famoso. Dan gracia y asco al mismo tiempo. Bien, lamento oír que te irás el 17 de vacaciones. Es decir, espero que te vaya bien. Pero no creo ser capaz de acabar el fic para el 17. Qué pena. Esperaré, supongo, a que vuelvas. Matta ne, Kta!

**Especial dedicación:** Para _**Paramore-angel**_ (ya que le atinó a la estrofa de la canción),_** Karu-chan**_ (ya que siento que ese fic fue poco), _**Krawkley**_ (porque eres mi gemelo super malvado y aún así te quiero, niichan), _**Maki-chan**_ (ya que es mi onee-chan, quien inspiró este fic), _**Tati-chan**_ (no sé porqué, creo que porque lees el fic y nunca me dejas un mendigo review ¬¬ Mira que puedes dejar un review anónimo!) y para _**Cari**_ (porque idolatra a Itachi-kun y con él inventamos el juego de los asesinatos).

**Fics recomendados:** 'Engaño' de paramore-angel. 'La imprudencia de sentir amor' mío, pero en especial dedicación a Karu-chan.

-

-

-

-

**x... Lo supiste, pero no lo pudiste decir ...x**

Encontraron a Sai al otro día, sobre un charco de vómito y sangre. Sin vida. Sor Tsunade revisó al cadáver con miedo. Sí, ella sabía todo. Itachi desde pequeño había traído el mal augurio en la mirada. Las pupilas negras eran venidas del mismísimo infierno. Y aunque quisiera, no podía decir que era inocente. Ya no era el niño de 8 años, que no sabía bien qué hacer. Ahora ya tenía 18 y conocía lo que era el bien y el mal. Había elegido el mal. Una lástima para el muchacho, perderse así... Ya hablaría con él. Ya le diría lo que le tenía que decir.

x...x

Itachi abrió sus ojos en la completa oscuridad de su cuarto. Ese día no había querido abrir la ventana. Sentía que la luz no era suficiente como para sentirse bien. Ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de pensar en Sakura. Solo pensaba en el día anterior. Y en la furia que lo había invadido. Había matado. ¡Dios, había matado sin razón alguna! Se sentía impuro. Sucio. Como un engendro. Suspiró. Se levantó de su cama, sentándose en el borde. Quería pensar...

Un grito desvió su atención. Era de la puerta de su cuarto. Del lado del exterior. Agudizó el oído y pudo sentir la voz de Sakura. Se levantó instintívamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta, para ver la imagen que se presentaba ante él. Sakura siento tirada del brazo por la hermana Shizune, ayudante de Sor Tsunade. Él salió y se colocó ante Sakura, deshiciendo del agarre que Shizune ejercía sobre ella. La mujer observó con miedo a Itachi y a Sakura, que era protegida por éste.

**- ¿Acaso no entiendes, Sakura-chan? ¡Él es malo! ¡Debes huír de él, no aliarte!**

Itachi sintió como Sakura apretaba la remera de él por la parte de atrás. Abrió sus brazos, en un intento de protegerla. No tocarían a Sakura. No la quitarían de su lado. Menos esas monjas inútiles. ¿Acaso con lo sucedido a Kurenai-sensei no era suficiente? Sintió el susurro de Sakura calarle los oídos. No quería que la separen de él. Quería estar con él. Siempre.

**- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor!**

**- No quiere ir con usted** –dijo Itachi, con odio en la mirada-**. Quiere estar conmigo.**

Shizune no dijo nada. Miró al muchacho con miedo, con terror, y se fue corriendo por los pasillos. Itachi, al ver como Shizune se iba, dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Sakura. Sus ojos jades llorosos. Temblaba inocentemente y tenía las manos unidas sobre su pecho. Acarició su rostro, con una terura inexistente en él. Y besó sus labios a un ritmo calmo. Sintió como ella correspondía. Suspiró en el beso y la separó de él, colocando sus manos en los hombros.

**- Dime qué pasó...**

**- No me dejaba venir contigo... Dijo que eras malo... Que debía dejarte solo, para que pagaras tu condena... Tuve miedo, Itachi-kun, tuve miedo.**

Itachi la abrazó de una manera sobreprotectora. Sentía entre sus brazos los pequeños espasmos de Sakura. Seguramente el miedo. no supo decir qué. Volvió su rostro hacia el pasillo en que se había perdido la figura de Shizune. No, no quedaría así. Jamás la separarían de él. Sakura era suya. Y sin ella, él moría. Bajó su rostro hasta setir la respiración de la pelirosa en el suyo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Besó sus labios. Dulces. Y los amaba, pese a que él detestara el dulce. Luego se separó por unos segundos de ella: 'Nunca te separarán de mí', dijo. Y la volvió a besar.

x...x

Estaban en su cuarto. Ella, recostada sobre las piernas de Itachi, mirando hacia la ventana. Y él, con los ojos cerrados, impasible. Pero no es como se ve. Estaba alterado. Nervioso. Podría decirse que también furioso. Sus manos se enredaba en el cabello rosa. Era lo único que lo tranquilizaba. Juguetear con el cabello de ella y sentir el perfume que éste desprendía.

**- Itachi-kun...** –el moreno abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura-** ¿Qué haremos?**

No quiso responder. Por primera vez se enfrentaba al hecho de que le quisieran arrebatar la vida de sus manos. No quería quedarse sin ella. No ahora, que era completamente feliz. Suspiró, para mirar hacia la ventana. Sentía los jades ojos de ella sobre su rostro, estudiándolo. Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía matar a nadie más... Ya bastantes sospechas había levantado. Debería huir. Y dejar a Sakura sola. Aunque quizás, sólo quizás...

**- Tengo una idea **–dijo con su tono de voz ronco, casi desganado-**. Podremos estar juntos, pero...**

**- ¿Pero...?** –dijo Sakura, no muy convencida de sí misma.

**- Deberíamos escapar. No volverías aquí... Seríamos solo nosotros dos.**

Sakura dubó. Cerró sus ojos y no respondió. Itachi supo que para ella era un golpe bajo. Pese a ser una niña aislada, sin amigas, ella temía. Ese era su hogar desde que tenía conciencia. Quiso ponerse en su lugar, pero le fue imposible. Siguió con las caricias en el cabello de Sakura, para luego añadir...

**- ...O si prefieres, puedo ir solo. Sé que me dejarán castigado aquí, y no quiero sufrir por no verte. Porque así me obliguen. Quédate, Sakura. Yo me iré.**

Sakura tomó la mano de Itachi. Detuvo las caricias. Y subió la mirada, clavándola en los ojos oscuros de él. Veía la noche. Pero no le temía. Tenía la esperanza de que la oscuridad la protegería. Sí, Itachi cuidaría de ella. Siempre de ella.

**- Iré contigo. **

Y lo besó.

x...x

Itachi caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato. Veía las paredes grises por última vez. Y pese a ser de noche, no temía. No como cuando era niño. Ahora le infringían valentía. Rencor. Sonrió. Pero hoy sería la última vez que lo vería. La última vez que se sentiría así. Miró su muñeca, al pequeño reloj pulsera. Eran las 00.00hs. Sakura estaba a un kilómetro de allí. La había escondido en una vieja cabaña abandonada. Le dijo que él tenía cosas pendientes y que lo esperara. Ella aceptó. Hoy se irían y nadie lo impediría.

Llegó a la puerta de salida. Todas las puertas de emergencias estaba bloqueadas desde fuera. Todos los puntos de escape, bloqueados. Y por las ventanas era imposible huir. El maldito orfanato tenía barrotes en las ventanas, para hacer prisioneros a los niños. Desde la puerta de entrada, sonrió. Lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero sonrió. Había varios inocentes que pagarían las culpas de otros. Pero debía hacerlo. O quitarían a Sakura de su lado.

Prendió un encendedor. Y miró la llama. ¿Acaso el Infiero sería tan bello y aterrador? No lo quiso descrubrir. Arrojó en encendedor al suelo, viedo como todos los caminos y pasillos del orfanato se volvían una flama de fuego. El combustible líquido al que todos llamaba querosene era altamente inflamable. Cerró la puerta de entrada y le trancó desde fuera. Se quedó unos minutos afuera del orfanato. Oía los gritos desgarradores de la gente dentro. Cerró los ojos y se regocijó. Gritos agudos, de terror al no encontrar salida. Gritos gruesos, masculinos, por sentir las llamas aproximarse. Sin salida. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ese lugar. Se iría con Sakura. Y mientras caminaba, alejándose de ese lugar que ignoró su infancia y lo hizo crecer de repente, donde conoció a la persona que más ama, comenzó a cantar su canción.

**- De los dos que me quedaban, de los dos que me quedaban: uno se ahogó con humo; no me quedó más que uno...**

x...x

Acercándose a la cabaña donde Sakura se ocultaba, Itachi frenó. Solo eran cinco pasos los que lo separaban. Pero era realmente molesto. Suspiró, viendo como al mismo tiempo salía una cabellera rosa de dentró de esa demacrada cabaña. Ella corrió hasta él y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo masculino. Itachi correspondió el gesto. Pudo oír como ella decía que al fin podrían estar juntos. Y sonrió.

Seguramente estarían más juntos de lo que creía. Porque ya no tenían a nadie para que los separaran. Estarían siempre juntos. se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, para luego bajar a sus labios. Sakura... Estarían siempre juntos. Ela creía eso. Itachi también. Él destino no.

**- Te amo...** –dijo ella.

Él solo la miró. No le contestó. Solo, la besó. Él sabía qué pasaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que no sucedería. No lo quería decir.


	10. La última sensación de vivir

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él adoraba esa canción. Era una pequeña obsesión que tenía. De a poco, lo corrompía. Y ella no lo supo nunca. Fue tarde cuando se enteró. Lo que quedaba de él, no tenía ni una pizca de razón. Universo Alterno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. GO-RE. Asesinatos, gente descuartizada, vasos de sangre con el desayuno. No creo que sea nada normal. Pero bien. El capítulo de hoy puede ser algo... trágico. Si son de llorar por nada, tengan un pañuelo cerca. Arigato.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-san, no míos. Ya les he dicho que mis gatitos negros no son prueba. Y que me digan 'La Itachi de la nueva era' tampoco. Es tonto. Ojalá Naruto me perteneciera. Podría decir que yo inventé a Itachi, y no que Itachi me creó a mí.

**Notas de autor:** No, no me había olvidado de este fic. La cosa es que... Me fui de vacaciones. Nada lejos, solamente a la capital de Argentina. La gran Buenos Aires. Y la he pasado de maravilla. A tan solo unas tres cuadras de el hotel donde me hospedaba, ha sucedido un asesinato. Encontraron el cadáver de un hombre, descuatizado, entre las bolsas de residuos. Y aún no capturaron al causante. Oh, ¡lo he pasado tan bien! Podía oler el olor salado de la sangre en el aire. Me sentí bien. Y me he encontrado con un muchacho agradable, llamado Noel. Es divertido, a su manera. Me ha regalado un bello cuchillito color rojo. Creo que le llamaré Noel, para no olvidarlo. O le pondré Skarlet, como me recomendó Rouce-chan. Sea cual sea, lo usaré. Me agradó :) Bien, en éste capítulo Itachi será muuuuy inocente. Muchachas, que mate no significa que no sea inocente. Piensen que estuvo en un horfanato de monjas. Ya entenderán porqué.

**Carito-fox****:** Siento que he sido muy cruel contigo. ¿A que no? No es nada malo vivir en Costa Rica. Me gustaría ir algún día y conocerte. Jáh, siempre que no sea molestia. Debería darte un listado de las canciones más sádicas del mundo. Pero temo corromperte demasiado. Eres como la niña más inocente entre el rebaño de muchachas que leen mis fics. Y me alegra saber que te encanta el mío. ;) Prometo no defraudarte...

**x.kTa.x****: **Lo sé, fue precipitado matar a todos. Pero no me arrepiento. Se lo merecían, por decirle a Itachi raro. Nah, estoy de broma xD. Y no, Naruto no estaba ahí. Digamos que fue 'adoptado'. Aún no lo tengo claro. Mira, sigues con eso de sacar conclusiones y me encanta. ¿Crees que tendrás esta etapa durante toda tu vida? ¿Durante la etapa en que puedas leer mis fics sin aburrirte? ¿O se terminará pronto? Me encanta que saques conjeturas e ideas. Pese a que a veces te equivoques. Mira, si Sakura huye, de seguro encontrará algún medio de escape. No sé, pero creo que yo, siendo ella, no volvería al hogar ni loca. Y con eso de homicidio/suicidio. Dios, es Itachi. Nunca le haría daño a Sakura. Y nunca llegaría a suicidarse, porque es impuro. Bah, en realidad no sé. Y no, no lo creo capáz de dejarla sola. Y me alegra de que te guste mi forma de trabajar. La idea es esa, no dejar que la gente saque conjeturas correctas. Lo hace emocionante. Así que la ansiedad te mata... Pff, tonta ansiedad. Está tomando mi trabajo ¬¬ ¡Esperaré tu review!

**z.mari****:** ¿Perdida? ¡Desaparecida! ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes cuidar de tus primitos? ¿Meses? Um, es injusto. Y dejas pendientes tus asuntos... Si quieres hago una oferta y los desaparezco por nada. xD Estoy de broma. No me des importancia. Desde cien no... Me dolerían los deditos. Así que conformate. Nos leemos.

**Krencita-seijun****:** Pobre Sai. Eso le pasa por mirar a la gente equivocada. Si hubiera mirado a Ino... Bue, pero ten seguro que ahora están en el cielo, juntos. Ó.o Creo. Espero que este capi tu guste. No tuve mucha preparación. Solo... salió. Hoy explicaré todo. De pricipio a fin. Suerte con la comprensión, niña.

**Ame-sempai****:** ¿Ha parecido de relleno? Que mala impresión te he dado. A decir verdad, estaba planeado. El hecho es que quedaban un asesinato difícil. Y pues, ahora no queda. Así que supongo me esforzaré por hacer algo con eso. Me alegro que algo hayas rescatado del capítulo. Me hubiera sentido fatal si me hubieras dicho que el capítulo era una basura. Espero que este te guste. Aún no sé bien qué hacer...

**SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI****:** Todo bien, espero que disfrutes o hayas disfrutado tu viaje. Gracias por el alago. Y sí, el destino no quiere que esten juntos. Luego verás. Y bien, eres otra de las que creyó estaba loca cuando maté a todo el horfanato. No. Fue una idea que decidí cumplir. Una amiga lo pidió. Bien, como iba diciendo. Itachi aún es inocente. Siempre, cualquier persona, por más de matar doscientos seres humanos, puede tener inocencia. Él es inocente. Pues, espero estes conforme con este capi. Saludos.

**Hikari-chan****:** ¡Vamos! Tu idea de accidente estuvo genial. Sí, quizás fue algo... raro el accidente. Pero fue genial. Y estoy completamente segura de que puedes hacer gore. La idea es esa. ¿Nunca has visto una novela? ¿O leído un libro sin final? Pues, siempre dejan el final abierto para continuación, insinuando algo malo. Para que la gente vuelva a leerlo. Pero yo lo hago para mantener las esperanzas de que el fic aún no termina ;). Oye, a lo mala no me referí mala de maldad. Sino mala a lo Itachi. Ah, por la chica del plagio. Bien, no me creerás esto, pero la muy desgraciada vino a mi casa el otro día para hablar. A todo esto, yo estaba jugando con un tenedor. Sí, estuve tentada, pero no le hice nada. Me pidió disculpas y borró ante mis ojos el posteo con mi fic. Aún me siento abrumada. Creo que amenazarla sirvió un poco. Bien, Itachi va a sufrir. Mucho. Te advierto, para que luego no digas que soy mala. ¡Suerte!

**Krawkley****:** ¡Kami nyoro! Jajajaja xD Es divertido hacer eso. Estoy bien, gemelito malo. ¿Cómo andas vos? De seguro, leyendo. Y leyendo. Y preparándote para tu bautismo. Tengo que ir, ¿no cierto? Yo voy, pero no te aseguro nada. Tu nombre es raro, ya te dije, ¿no? Contratos de asesinatos. Eso es bajo. No tienen que pagarte, lo tenés que hacer por vocación. Porque vos querés matar y nada más que por eso. Por cierto, ¬¬ me di cuenta de que no haces nada si no te digo. Niichan baka. Y hay que salir a matar... Hace mucho que no salimos. Los colmillos ya no me sirven de mucho y las garras tampoco. Quiero sentir sangre en mis manos. Vamos un día, ¿si? Mi salud está perfecta ¬¬ no toques esos temas. Que vaya al médico no tiene nada que ver, yo me siento bien. Mis historias son cuidadas, siempre las lustro y las plastifico xD Y el shurinken, está bajo cuidado. Le saqué filo y todo. Y perdón por decite baka, pero es que... no se me va la costumbre.

**Karu-chan****:** Niña, no te disculpes. Uno hace las cosas siempre que puede. Mirame a mí xD Eso de ser sempai, somos pares. No soy más tu sempai. Igual, gracias por el alago. De ahora en más, soy igual que tu. ;) Quedate tranquila. Y gracias por decirme eso. Me hizo sentir bien. Jaja, pocos creen eso. Arigato, Karu-chan. ¿Así que te ha gustado más que el resto? Pff, me alegro. Eres una de las pocas. Pero me alegro. ¡Arigato!

**Rouce-chan****:** ¿Un... lemmon? No soy muy buena en esas cosas o.o Además, hay gente que lee este fic que a veces cierra su imaginación -.- Pero de acuerdo, creo que lo haré. Sobre eso de la cazería... Cuando quieras. Puedo presentarme ahora mismo si se trata de eso xD. Eres de más de agradable. Me has vuelto a sorprender. Planeas en el momento, como se dé la situación. O tomando fotografías. Jajaja, lo contrario a mí. Yo me siento frente a la ventana, viendo la luna, y planeo todo con minucioso cuidado. Me gusta tener una pista agradable de lo que pueda llegar a suceder. Pero el factor sorpresa de la víctima siempre ayuda. ¿Así que las matanzas al por mayor no te gustan? Oh, qué lástima. A mi sí, siempre y cuando haya sangre y gritos. Pero buee, la idea del otro capítulo era de una amiga. Y le debía una. Así que le cumplí su deseo xD. Pero de todas formas, arigato por leerlo

**POorterZziita****:** Gracias por leer mis fics. La verdad, no he visto tus comentarios nunca. Supongo que es la primera vez. Bienvenida, entonces. Y por eso de que mis fics sea chidos, pues... gracias. Nunca los habían calificado así. Supongo que eres la primera. Y, por favor, entiendo que te gusten pero... No me pongas 'mis respetos'. Me haces sentir mucho mayor a lo que soy º Tan solo tengo 15 años, espera hasta que tenga 17 por lo menos. Jaja, estoy de broma xD ¡Arigato por leer!

**AoiMio****:** Gracias por el '¡wow!'. Apenas leí tu review, creí que eras una de las muchachas que me atosiga diciendome que es desagradable hacer fics como estos. Pero luego, cuando leí la continuación, me di cuenta de que no. ¿De verdad crees que está bien logrado? Pues, gracias. Y me siento orgullosa de haber hecho que volvieras a 'creer' en esta pareja. Es uno de los logros más grandes que he tenido. Gracias por darme la noticia. ¡Arigato por leer!

**Saki-chan****: **Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto 'La imprudencia de sentir amor' como el anterior capítulo. No ha sido nada. Pero creo que tu mente es lo suficientemente abierta como para imaginar con lujo de detalles las cosas, ¿a que no? Y estoy un tanto de acuerdo con tu Angel Negro. Para volverte así, como Itachi (me siento orgullosa de que soy yo), necesitas un interior bastante negro. Quizás ella ayude. Lo que me lleva a... ¿porqué se pelean tanto? Es inútil. Saki-chan, vive dentro tuyo... no podrás quitártela de encima. Y Angel Negro... bueno, entiendo que a veces la gente puede llega a molestar, pues el misantropísmo es muy básico en ti, como en mi. Pero es tu dueña, debes hacerte cargo. Y, por cierto, si puedes ser graciosa. ¿Has oído hablar del humor negro? Es muy común, yo lo uso mucho. Sigamos. Saki-chan, me alegra tanto que seas tan imaginativa. ¿A que has sentido una calidez extraña dentro tuyo? Yo me he sentido de maravilla escribiéndolo. Si, lo sé, no tengo mucha empatía con los cadáveres, pero me agradan. Son buena compañía. Y entiendo tu 'deseo' de ver correr sangre. Es bastante deseable. Pero bueno... Los padres y los principios lo impiden. Te puedo asegurar que el reformatorio es horrible. ¿Has visto las cárceles? Son muy similares, solo que para niños. Brrr, me da escalosfríos. Detesto encerrarme... No sé si te he dicho, pero soy lo bastante 'instintiva' como para sentirme un animal salvaje. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa en esos instantes. Y bien, lo de la ropa... No estoy muy segura. Adoraría vestirte, pero tengo la manía de cambiar mi guardaropas seguido. Nunca tengo un gusto base. Y gracias por creerme 'apta'. No sé bien a qué se referían las dos con eso, pero me sentí... alagada, en cierta forma. Y, Angel Negro, he de decir que los ignorantes son una raza civil bastate avanzada. No desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana. Pero tu 'ama' (por así decirlo) no lo es. Es decir, es bastante inteligente y va por nuestro camino. Lo creo más estable que un ignorante. Y sonreír, puedes hacerlo. Depende el tipo de sonrisa. No puedes ir por el mundo con cara de perro... xD Perdona la expresión. Pero sonreír... Yo lo hago de forma retorcida. Me gusta sonreír mostrando los colmillos (que son bastantes grandes y afilados) o de una forma prepotente. Además, me gusta actuar. Es decir, finjo ante la sociedad. Me ven normal, no lo dudes, pero soy todo lo contrario. Por lo pronto, sé que tengo el escudo de matar y que nadie lo sepa. ¿Has oído hablar de Tsukuyomi? Es la ilusión que hace Itachi cuando quiere castigar a sus víctimas. Les hace ver la imagen más trumante de su vida, una y otra vez. Bien, creo que deberías aprenderla. Yo la sé hacer, claro, pero de una forma... diferente. Un día explicaré bien cómo. Así que, Saki-chan, cuídate de tu inner. Una pregunta: ¿qué sería el fin de los tiempos? Me aterra la idea de ser vieja, aviso. Por eso, quiero saber bien cómo será la cosa. Y, Saki-chan, sinceramente me disculpaba por el hecho de que... había intentado romper una promesa. Prácticamente, en nosotras, quienes dan el comienzo de nuestra forma de ser instintiva son los padres. Así que comprendo tus 'reacciones'. Y, no interesa cuando escribas el review. La verdad, solo interesa que lo escribas. Me gusta saber de ustedes dos, chicas. Es agradable. Y, por cierto, si tuve un inner. Pero creo que está enterrado en mi subconciente. No era chica, eso es lo malo. Era un muchacho. Pero buee, no es nada importante. Gracias por confiar en mi, niñas. Confío en ustedes. Les enviaré el MP en cuanto me digan cuál es el inconveniente general xD ¡Nos leemos!

**KannaUchiha****:** Es un honor el que hayas pasado a leer. La verdad, no creí que lo hicieras jamás. Arigato. Y por lo de la frase inicial, pido mil disculpas. Me he olvidado de ponerle tu nombre al lado. Fue como haberte quitado o, mejor dicho, plagiado la frase. Así que te pido disculpas. Y espero sepas disculparme. Arigato por leer. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Bongio****:** ¿Puedo hacerte una simple y pequeña pregunta? Quién eres. Sólo respondeme eso. Me has puesto... 10 u 11 palabras. Me han gustado, sí. Pero me gusta conocer a las chicas/chicos que escriben los reviews. Arigato.

Bien, muchas de mis lectoras especiales no han firmado la última vez. Las vacaciones hace estragos en mi. Pero quiero que sepan que las espero pacientemente. Porque son mis inspiradoras y mis seguidoras a muertes, ¿a que no? Jajaja xD

**Cari!****:** Sí, sé que te gusta el fic. O por lo menos fingís que te gusta. Bueno, ya que sos antiamor y la cosa más baja que te pude hacer pasar era que este fic tuviera amor... Bien, decidí recompensarte. El asesinato de hoy es especial, porque no cuenta como perrito. Pero es sólo para vos :) Y si, lamentablemente el fic tiene lemmon (XXX). ¿Vas a poder aguantar o no lo vas a leer? xD Mejor no me respondas. Espero te guste. Atte: ¡La castigadora!

-

-

-

-

**x... La última sensación de vivir ...x**

La oscuridad reinaba sobre la baja parte del bosque donde se situaba la cabaña. Sakura yacía dentro, descansando. E Itachi estaba sentado en la puerta de la cabaña corrompida por los años, desde el lado de afuera. Viendo esa misma oscuridad que se reflejaba en su mirada. Sintió como el vientro frío acariciaba su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo. Y pensó. ¿Qué harían de ahora en adelante? Debían ir a algún lugar donde no pudieran reconocerlos. Establecerse. Armar una vida. No, era imposible. Quizás era más seguro que se mantuvieran allí, a la salida del pueblo. Se levantó de su lugar y miró hacia la cabaña. Era temprano, de seguro dormiría lo suficiente como para dejarlo trabajar. Avanzó hasta la espesura del bosque. Como una alimaña en su medio de vida, no tuvo temor...

**x...x**

Itachi estaba sobre un árbol. Observando el camino debajo de él, que atravesaba todo el bosque. Sonrió. Tenía entendido que siempre pasaban mercaderes, con comida y cosas por el estilo. Vendedores ambulantes, ¿no? Sí. Esos seres avariciosos se arriesgaban lo suficiente como para poder vender algo al orfanato. Y las hermanas nunca compraban nada. Jáh, que manera de creer en Dios. Dirigió sus ojos al comienzo del camino. Sí, tal y como esperaba, un vendedor de comida. Observó atentamente el carro donde llevaba los alimentos. Sí, había un cuchillo en uno de los lados. Sería fácil. Esperó hasta que lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca y de un salto descendió del árbol. El vendedor se quedó quieto al verlo descender.

Itachi para sus adentros sonreía. Podía ver el rostro, crispado en una mueca de horror. Pudo ver, como de forma muda, ese señor decía algo. _Nosferatu_. Itachi pestañeó y dio una sonrisa cínica. ¿Nosferatu? ¿Acaso lo creía un vampiro? Jáh, se veía tan gracioso. Itachi, el vampiro. De piel blanca, ojos negros, cabellos azabaches y una postura elegante... Confundirlo con un vampiro, tsk. No, él era un enviado del cielo. Un castigador de impuros. Y ese hombre era impuro. Avaricioso, envidioso y encima, confundía lo celestial con hechos del infierno. Debía pagar.

Caminó tranquilo hacia el carro, viendo como el hombre retrocedía intimidado. Sonrió con delicadeza, como si se tratara de Sakura. Pudo oír como tartamudeaba, repitiendo la misma palabra: _Nosferatu._ Itachi bufó, visiblemente enojado. Recorrió con sus dedos el mango del enorme cuchillo que se situaba a un lado del carro. Se sentía tan ansioso e impaciente. Tan... deseado de matar. Quería matar. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendose mal por tener esos instintos de nuevo. Suspiró. Quizás, desde un principió tenía razón. La poca luz que tenía, la había eliminando cuidando de Sakura. Pero no le importaba. Cuidaba de ella. Ella estaba bien. Era lo que importaba.

Se acercó rápidamente al hombre, tomándolo del cuello. Lo estrangulaba. O eso intentaba hacer. La mirada aterrada de ese vendedor se clavaba en él, como si rogara. ¿Rogar? Itachi sonrió. Rogar es de débiles. Cuando vio que su víctima comenzaba a tomar un color azul pálido, la soltó. Inmóvil, ante él, observó como tosía e inhalaba grandes cantidades de aire. Sonrió con suficiencia. Con su mano derecha tomó el cuchillo y con su izquierda, tomó al vendedor de la nuca. Lo azotó de cara contra un árbol, oyendo los quejidos y gritos de dolor. Itachi se rió. ¿Por qué siempre encontraba gracioso hacer esas cosas? No lo sabía. Pero le gustaba. Tomó con fuerza el cuchillo, acercándolo a las piernas del hombre. Éste, horrorizado, pedía que lo soltara. Itachi ni se limitó a contestar. Se detuvo en los talones, cortándo con fuerza el talón derecho. El vendedor empezó a gritar, desesperado. Itachi cerró los ojos, regocijándose. ¿Cuántas personas podían gritar así? Y por su causa. Ah, era tan hermoso. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho, cortó de igual manera el otro talón. Y escuchó los gritos horrorizados. Sí, eso era vida.

Soltó al vendedor, para ver como éste caía al suelo. Jáh, ¡y claro! Ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Qué inteligente. Camió hascia él y lo miró a los ojos. El vendedor se sintió intimidado... Nunca había visto una mirada así. Itachi se acuclilló a su lado, mirándolo. Con el cuchillo en su mano derecha y sintiendo como la desesperación y el temor aumentaba. Se sentía en el aire. Sonrió, cálidamente, para luego elevar el cuchillo en posición vertical. Lo hizo estrellar contra la mano derecha del hombre, haciendo que profiriera un grito desgarrador.

**- No soy un vampiro... **–dijo simplemente, aún sonriendo.

**- ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres?** –dijo el vendedor ambulante, con una voz de desdicha inigulable.

**- Soy un enviado del cielo... Y castigo impuros**

No dejó que preguntará más. Arrancó el cuchillo de su mano y lo observó, como por la hoja y el filo caía la sangre. Podía oír los chilldos de horror y dolor, mezclados con los sollozos. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia el hombre. La mano repleta de sangre. Bajo los talones, un charco enorme de ese líquido rojo. Y él se sentía un niño con juguete nuevo. Sus ojos negros brillaban de una forma sinigual. Trasmitían pánico y sadismo. Eso a Itachi le gustaba, ya que sus ojos eran especiales. No como los de Sakura, pero sí a su manera. Como los de un muñeco. Que pinta de inocente, pero realmente no es así. Es malo. Un muñeco muy malo. Sonrió. No era tan malo, quizás.

Limpió la sangre del cuchillo sobre la cara del vendedor. Éste chillaba horrorizado. Itachi frunció el seño, molesto por los gritos del vededor. ¿Por qué debía gritar tanto? Puso el filo sobre la cara avejentada de ese rostro e hizo un corte no muy profundo. La sangre comenzó a salir y el hombre empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Pudo sentir el miedo, como si fuera propio. Pero de una foma tan gloriosa... Se sentía divino. Acercó el filo del mismo cuchillo al estómago del hombre. Y sonrió al ver su rostro deformado por el miedo. Ah, se sentía bien. Hizo un corte profundo, dejándole ver las entrañas. Palpitaban, tenían vida. El hombre gimoteó de dolor. Itachi mostró ese brillo inusual en sus ojos y se aventuró al interior de ese cuerpo avejentado. Con una mano, arrancó las víceras de su lugar, oyendo como gimoteaba y lloraba su víctima. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre al mismo momento en que decidió jugar. Apretar las víceras, arrancarlas. Sintió como la respiración se hacía lenta y el hombre moría desangrado. Itachi sonrió, recordando los gritos. Luego miró sus manos. No era un vampiro. Era un enviado.

Limpió sus manos contra la ropa del vendedor ambulante, para luego ir por el carro. Había comida de sobra. Podrían sobrevivir. Comenzó a arrastrar el carro, sin preocuparse por ocultar el cadáver. En ese bosque había lobos. Lo comerían antes de que lograran advertir su desaparición. Y tendría la suerte de que los lobos no intentarían atacar la cabaña. Caminó a paso seguro hacia la cabaña, llevando consigo el carro ambulante. No se dio vuelta para observar.

**x...x**

Llegó a la cabaña, e introdujo el carrito. Sakura ya estaba despierta, por lo que lo observaba asombrada. Le sonrió, mientras caminaba hasta situarse a su lado. Ella devolvió la sonrisa. Observó el carrito, con comestibles, para luego darse media vuelta y besar a Itachi. Éste rodeó la diminuta cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo el ligero temblor de Sakura. Frunció el seño. ¿Sakura temblorosa? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? se separó del beso, para ver como Sakura se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Nada... sólo... **–y lo volvió a besar.

Itachi se sintió con miedo. Sakura jamás actuaba de esa forma con él. Era más... diferente. De repente, las manos temblorosas de Sakura tocaron su abdomen por debajo de la camisa blanca manchada que llevaba puesta. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. No, de seguro no estaba bien. Pero... ¿porqué se sentía todo lo contrario? Comenzó a corresponderle a Sakura el beso, para luego pasar directamente a su cuello. Sentía el olor a cerezo que desprendía la piel de ella. Sentía como las caricias de ella le despojaban de la camisa. No sabía bien que pasaba... pero le gustaba. Suspiró en el cuello de ella al mismo momento que ésta tocaba la parte baja de su abdomen. Tuvo una sensación placentera. Y gruñó cuando Sakura comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su pantalón.

**- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?** –dijo Itachi, sin despegar su rostro del cuello de Sakura.

**- No estoy muy... segura...**

Y siguió lamiendo el pecho de Itachi. Éste cada vez sentía más nerviosismo. Si lo sentía tan bien, ¿por qué pensaba que no debía pasar? Retrocedió un paso, resbalando y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Itachi pestañeó confundido, diciendo en un susurro inaudible por la falta de ire: 'kuso'. Sakura rió aniñadamente, arrodillándose a su lado. Le quitó los cabellos negros de la frente con una suave caricia. Itachi, por primera vez, pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sakura quitó su delicada mano de la frente del ojinegro, para luego acostarse a su lado, cerrando los ojos. Itachi miraba sin entender.

**- ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer?** –dijo Itachi, un poco frustrado. Era un enviado del cielo, no debía estar nervioso ante nada. Menos, impacible.

**- No lo sé... **–dijo Sakura, sin abrir los ojos-**. Solo... quería sentirte más... **

**- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?** –dijo Itachi, mirandola fijamente con sus ojos negros.

**- ¿Recuerdas a Tenten? Bien... Ella era más grande y... Me había contado muchas cosas...**

Itachi miró el techo. Tenten... Tenten... ¿Acaso se refería a la niña castaña que siempre estaba con el muchacho de mirada rara? Sí, debía ser ella. Eran los únicos que más o menos intercambiaban palabras con Sakura y él. Sobre todo el muchacho. Apretó la mandíbula, sin saber muy bien porqué. Quizás por estar recordando las teorías de 'hombre y mujer' que tenía Neji. Una de las pocas veces que habló con él. ¿Acaso Tenten había hablado de lo mismo que ellos? Si era eso, entonces... Si mal no recordaba, Neji le había contado sobre un juego de adultos. Pero había olvidado por completo eso, hasta ese día. Y las 'reglas' caían dentro de su cabeza y se repetían. Miró a Sakura con duda. Y sonrió. No le vendría mal jugar un juego diferente un rato...

**x...x**

Profirió un gruñido con fuerza. Sakura apretó con más fuerza las piernas contra su cintura e Itachi volvió a gruñir. Abrió sus ojos azabaches, sin poder descubrir en qué momento realmente los había cerrado. Observó el delicado cuerpo bajo él. Ese rostro femenino, levemente sudado. Los labios entreabiertos. Las mejillas sonrojadas. Y los ojos jades opacos. Acercó el rostro y besó los labios con la misma pasión que minutos antes. Se estaba volviendo loco...

Dio un empuje con fuerza, haciedo que Sakura gimiera. No entendía porqué, pero le gustaba. No eran los conocidos gemidos de dolor y muerte que retumbaban en su cerebro. Eran un tipo nuevo. Y le gustaba. Comenzó a acariciar el contorno del cuerpo de Sakura, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Nunca había sido tan delicado. Oyó los suspiros de Sakura, en una especie de aprobación. Sonrió. Bajó su rostro hasta el hueco entre el cuello de Sakura y su clavícula, comenzando a morder y lamer. La respiración entrecortada de Sakura era una buena señal, ¿no?

Dio una nueva embestida, sintiendo unas cosquillas en su vientre. Se sentía bien. Sakura clavó las uñas en Itachi cuando él profirió un mordisco en su cuello. Era raro pero... pese a hacerla gritar o gemir, no la hería. Y eso le fascinaba. Descendió lentamente, lamiendo y besando, hasta llegar a los pechos. Sakura paró de respirar. Levantó la vista unos segundos, para ver como los jades ojos de ella se volvían cada vez más opacos. ¿Llegarían a negros, como los de él? Lamió, chupó y mordisqueó los rosados pezones de ella. Oía los gemidos de fondo, acompasados. En el proceso, no dejaba de penetrar. Sonrió con sinceridad, entre los pechos de Sakura. Sí, le gustaba. Y más, si era con Sakura.

Dio una nueva embestida en el interior de Sakura y sintió como su cuerpo se contraía. El de Sakura hacía lo mismo. Cada vez, se sentía más estrecho. Gruñió, para luego echar un gemido al aire. Se estaba volviendo loco. Se estaba volviendo loco. Y era conciente de hacerlo. podía escuchar los jadeos de Sakura entre cada embiste de él. Le gustaba, tanto como a él. Lo sabía. Volvió a embestir y sintió nuevamente las contracciones de Sakura y las suyas. En esos pocos segundos, había llegado a la conclusión de que esto era perfecto y que estaba llegando a terminarse. Itachi tomó las caderas de Sakura y dio un último embiste, para venirse dentro de ella. Itachi tomó nota mental de la cantidad de colores que se abría ante sus ojos luego de eso. Se derrumbó sobre Sakura, quién lo abrazó con fuerza. Respiraba agitado y no podía controlar las palpitaciones erróneas de su corazón. El de Sakura latía aún más desbocado que el suyo. Cerró sus ojos, viendo que de repente se sentía cansado.

**- I... Itachi-kun...** –dijo Sakura, con la voz aún entrecortada.

**- ¿Mmmh?** –no podía decir más que eso, el sueño le estaba ganado de antemano.

**- Te... amo... **–dijo, apretándolo más contra sí. Itachi sonrió.

**- Y yo más, Sakura-chan... Yo... más** –y se durmió.

**x...x**

Despertó al otro día, abrazado a Sakura. Y se tomó la libertad de obsevarla. Esos hermosos ojos verdes ahora cerrados. Su respiración acompasada. Y su tersa piel blanquecina. Le gusta. Sakura le gustaba. Se sentó a un lado de ella y la miró. Seguramente podría decir que quería vivir toda su vida al lado de ella... Podría, pero no quería. Podía atraer una catástrofe, el error de su vida al decirlo. Sakura abrió sus ojos y observó a su lado al muchacho de cabello azabache que la miraba fijo. Sonrió de una manera tierna. Itachi acercó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rosas de ella. Se sentían tan suaves al tacto. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía.

**- ...Quisiera pasar toda mi vida a tu lado.**

- **Entonces hazlo **–dijo Sakura, inocentemente.

Itachi rozó con cuidado el rostro de Sakura, mientras esta tiritaba al contacto frío de su fría mano derecha y de la cálida mejilla izquierda de ella. Atrapó un mechon de cabello rosa entre sus dedos y lo observó, quitando la vista de los ojos verdes que tanto lo atraían. Sonrió. Sí, ojalá pudiera hacerlo cierto. Pero lamentablemente algo dentro de él le decía que era imposible. Que algo se lo impediría. Y... debía soportarlo.

Se levantó de su lugar, para ir hasta otro punto de la cabaña y volver con algo de comida. Sakura se sentó, tapándose con la sábana y tomó lo que Itachi le ofrecía. Sonrió. En un plazo de segundos, sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Y sonrió más ampliamente. Observó como él se sentaba a su lado. Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Itachi suspiró.

**- ¿Sabes, Itachi-kun? Debo decirte algo... **–Itachi observó como las mejillas de Sakura se teñían de un color carmesí inocente-**. Desde que... Sasuke murió, yo... no pude, es decir, yo... me había... enamorado de ti.**

Itachi pestañeó, confundido, para luego sonreír. Si, Sakura seguía siendo inocente. Entonces... Por su mente pasó rápidamente imágenes que no debería tener. Kakuzu viendo con pánico cómo caía la nieve sobre él. Chouji de un ligero tono azulado, debido a la falta de aire. Sasuke convirtiéndose en una masa uniforme sobre el techo. Konan con espasmos en su cuerpo pálido. La hermana Kurenai quebrando todos sus huesos en la caída. La sangre de Ino derramándose sobre el suelo y sus gritos desgarradores. Hidan y los desgarradores chillidos a causa del ácido que carcomía sus entrañas. A Sai tosiendo incansablemente, lagando una especie de vómito con sangre. Y los escombros de el horfanato, aún encendidos fuego. Sintió una leve punzada en su pecho. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Sakura y suspiró. Sería dificil...

**- Sakura, yo... tengo que decirte algo importante** –dijo, sin cambiar de posición y tomando las manos de ella.

Sakura miró a Itachi y el como su rostro se había vuelto tenso y un aura sombría se extendía sobre él. Tuvo miedo, pero asintió, animándolo a segui. De todas formas, ¿qué podría ser eso tan malo que le podría decir? Itachi era su bote seguro... Lo uico lo suficientemente estable que le permitía sentirse segura ante los peligros. Era una persona buena.

**- Yo soy... el castigador... **–dijo, bajando la mirada.

Sakura no le quitó los ojos de encima. Itachi giró el rostro hacia ella, pudiendo ver la mueca de terror y asombro que ella llevaba. Se sintió fatal. Acercó su mano derecha al rostro de ella, solo para ver como ella lo retiraba. Esquivaba sus roces. Mordió su labio inferior, al ver como ella retrocedía a rastras alejádose de él. No, no tendría que haberle dicho. Tendría que haberse callado. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero Sakura se alejaba cada vez más. Ya había comenzado a llorar. e Itachi comprendió lo que sucedía... Sakura pensaba en todas las personas que murieron, solo por hacerle un poco de daño a ella. No buscaba la causa, la excusa perfecta. Ella, simplemente, veía lo hecho. Asesinatos. Sangre, asfixias, dolor... Sakura vivía eso en sange propia y no le agradaba. Podía notarse en sus ojos verdes. Itachi intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero Sakura profirió un grito que lo dejó petrificado. En realidad le tenía miedo.

Ella salió corriendo. Itachi quedó quieto, observando a la nada completamente nervioso y aterrado. Se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr por donde supuso habría ido Sakura. 10 minutos, 20... No podía encontrarla. A los 45 minutos se dio por vecido. Cayó de rodillas, de frente al bosque. Estaba solo. Había perdido a Sakura. Sintió esa odiosa presencia detrás suyo... Y sonrió. Sí, ya descubría todo. Ahora entendía porqué, días atrás, le había rehuido a decirle a Sakura que la amaba. Era todo como una predisposición a perderla. La sombra era su instinto... Sus ansias de matar. Por eso, ella desaparecía cuando estaba con Sakura. Solo ella lo controlaba. Y él, era un ser monstruoso. ¿Dónde quedaba el enviado del cielo? En el mismo lugar donde cientos de inocentes murieron, entre esos escombros de cemento y fuego. Ahora era el monstruo que atosigaba la vida de Sakura. Por eso ella huía. Pero... ella era igual de malvada, ¿no? Ella lo inculcó en todo. Ella tuvo ligeramente la culpa... Porque la amaba había hecho todo.

Cerró sus ojos, agachándose sobre la tierra. No, podía perderla. La volvería a ver, fuese como fuese. Quería pasar su vida con ella y eso haría. Amarla solo él bastaba. Sí, bastaba. ¿Qué tan obsesivo sería? Tanto como se lo permitiera. Sakura le gustaba. No, había pasado a más que eso. Amaba a Sakura. Esa era la última sensación que tenía de haber estado vivo. La amó. Y todo lo que había hecho por ella, no bastó. Solo la alejó. Pero la volvería a encontrar... Sin importar qué dijeran los demás.

**Owari**


	11. Notas!

Muchachas/os, falsa alarma

**Muchachas/os, falsa alarma...**

**Bah, en realidad no.**

**De este fic, 'La canción del homicida', partiré directo a otro, 'A dangerous mind', que será la contiuación.**

**Espero pasen a leerla **

**Cariños, se las/os quiere!**


End file.
